Jail Birds
by Fallingthroughthefolds
Summary: When Allen's sentenced to 4 years of jail time at the Black Order Institution for Punishment and Corrections he's stuck sharing a cell with the murderous Kanda Yuu but as they fight together to survive the strict warden, a mean main officer, and the other prisoners will they figure out each other's feelings?
1. Upon Arrival

OK! Here it is! Just like I promised! I hope you like it! :)

P.S. At The beginning of each chapter I will be including The amount of time that has passed since the last posted chapter:

Example:

Chapter Name/Number

*Amount Of time since last chapter (3 days, 10 hours, or 5 minutes or whatever)*

Story

* * *

**Chapter One: Upon Arrival**

Allen stepped off the old, gray, rusted prison bus and onto the hard, cracked ground, the light from the bright, late afternoon sun momentarily blinding him before two guards began pushing him towards the front gates of the prison.

His small, black t-shirt had immediately begun soaking up the suns hot rays, doing nothing to cool him down after the blazing hot and lonely bus ride. His throat was dry and parched, the humidity high, and his clothing drenched in his sweat.

Two more guards stood at the front gates, and one of them began patting Allen down as the other examined his transportation information and prison registry with the officers delivering him. Allen's long, damp, white hair stuck to his face, his wrists chaffed from the handcuffs that had been on since that morning, and his patience was running thin.

His trial had been only yesterday. He'd been accused of attempting to murder his adoptive father and legal guardian, Marian Cross, and just the thought of the bastard make Allen want to knock someone's teeth out.

Ever since Mana, Allen's first adoptive father, died in a car accident Allen was tossed from family to family, orphanage to orphanage until he landed in the hands of Cross. Allen had taught himself how to cheat at cards so that he could make some money during the times he was stuck with a bad family or in a neglectful orphanage and Cross, seeing only the 1500 dollar monthly cheque for adopting Allen and the money he could make off the boys talent, decided to adopt the estranged boy and he had been leaving his debts to him ever since.

Allen had been trying to organize Cross's debts, looking for loopholes in the few loan contracts, when Cross had burst in the door, drunk as usual.

He had startled Allen causing him to knock over a small stack of organized papers and making his patience wear thinner, "damn it," Allen had whispered under his breath, before dropping out of his chair and to his knees to gather the papers.

Allen had already dealt with having to deliver payments to three different debt collectors that day, one of them scolding him for being stupid with his money, and the other two threatening him with his life if he didn't keep the payments coming. Allen had, had enough of dealing with debt collectors, being threatened, and stealing or working like a slave to pay off Crosses debts, so when Cross had drunkenly stumbled into the room and dropped another 2,700 dollars in debt onto the pile that was on kitchen counter, Allen finally snapped.

"FOR GOD'S SAKES CROSS!" Allen had yelled up at him from the floor, "I AM SICK AND TIRED OF DEALING WITH YOUR DEBTS!" Allen had stood and grabbed the papers off the table, throwing them into a messy pile at Cross's drunken feet, "WHY AM I LEFT TO CLEAN UP YOUR MESS?!"

Cross had looked down at the papers that sat at his feet, his fogged mind slowly taking in Allen's words before he'd looked back up at Allen, anger shining clearly in his eyes. "You-you little,...ungrateful, shit!" Cross slurred drunkenly at Allen, "I-I saved your skinny ass From That Orphanage! You Should Be GRATEFUL YOUR NOT OUT ON THE STREET!" Cross's voice had risen with each word until he was screaming at the top of his lungs, his speech steadying as his tone had elevated.

"AT LEAST I GOT TO KEEP THE MONEY I MADE!" Allen shot back, "I DIDN'T HAVE TO GIVE IT TO SOME DUMB, RED HEADED OAF'S DEBT COLLECTORS!"

Allen had to quickly duck out of the way as Cross hurled Timcanpy at his head. The cat landed on the counter, sliding across it until his back softly hit the wall that the table was pushed against.

"YOU DEPRESSED LITTLE BRAT!" Cross had spit back as he had hurled the cat, "YOU DON'T DESERVE THE LIFE I GAVE YOU!"

"LIFE?! WHAT LIFE?!" Allen had half yelled, half choked at Cross, tears were building in his eyes and he'd refused to let them fall, "YOU MEAN MY WORKING EVERY DAY, DAY IN AND DAY OUT, TO PAY YOUR DEBTS?!" Allen could still remember the feeling of anger, building in the pit of his stomach as he'd yelled at Cross, but that's where everything had stopped.

The last thing Allen remembered about their fight was a few police officers ripping him off of Cross. He could still see Cross lying there, fear and surprise in his eyes, a small kitchen knife buried deeply into his side, and his face bloodied and bruised. The memory made him smirk, 'the bastard got what he deserved.'

A rough push on Allen's shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts, and one of the guards from the front gate began pushing him towards the prison, the guards that transported him following closely behind.

_'God damn Cross, that bastard!'_ Allen thought to himself as he went over yesterday's trial in his head. Cross had been on the witness stand sobbing, playing the innocent one, claiming that Allen had attacked him out of the blue, and of course the jury believed Cross's story, not that Allen's appearance had helped his case. During most of the trial he could hear the jury whispering about his white hair, and the scar that ran from his cheek up over his eyelid ending with a small shape the resembled a pentagram above his eyebrow. He was glad he'd worn a long sleeved dress shirt and a glove on his left hand, to cover up his red, veiny arm, he didn't want to imagine what they'd say about that. It took the jury only 30 minutes to come to a verdict, that Allen was guilty, and they gave him that night, under a watchful eye, to change and prepare for his departure to The Black Order Institution for Punishment and Corrections.

A guard snapping his fingers in front of Allen's face brought him out of his thoughts, and once he reacted a concrete gray colored jumpsuit was shoved into his chest, they had made their way through the prison and to his cell without his noticing, he had been far too deep in his memories of the past few days. He stood at the end of hall D on the third floor, surrounded by rows of cells, a guard holding a clipboard motioned towards a nearby cell and the guard beside him moved to open it.

"Allen Walker right?" the guard with the clipboard asked as Allen stepped into the small cell, he nodded his head in reply, "The warden would like to meet you, someone will come get you when she's ready so be in your uniform by then...and bring the clothes you wore in with you."

"She?" Allen questioned.

He was ignored as the man with the clipboard left, and the guard who'd opened the door slid it shut, he looked Allen up and down, "good luck with your cellmate, try not to piss him off to much, he's got a short temper."

"C-Cellmate?"

Allen's stuttered question went unanswered once again as the guard shook his head in pity for the boy and walked away. A shiver of fear ran down his back.

_'Shit...with my luck he'll be a sadistic rapist.'_

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! I know, I know it's a little short, but I'm Making it up to everyone who's interested by posting chapter 2 This Monday...*cough cough* 2 Days *cough cough* so hopefully you'll forgive my short little plot starter! And for chapter 2: I promise it gets a little..._descriptive... ;) _

_So if you liked it REVIEW! it'll remind me that I got more going on than watching anime and will encourage me! Questions? PM me anytime I like to talk politely to strangers who share my interests! + I'm updating my bio after this is up and posted._


	2. Roomies

OK guys chapter 2 is up and a go!  
I forgot the warning/disclaimer thingys so... I do not own D. Gray man... Warnings for swearing, and explicit content, this is a YAOI story in da future chapters guys...(hint-hint*wink*wink) ;) :)

(Also if you go to my Polyvore account (the link is on my bio) you can view the character outfits that I made for this fic, they will be in my 'Fan fiction character outfits' under 'collections' along with a very amateurly-made layout of the prison.)

**Chapter 2: Roomies**

**(No time)**

* * *

Allen slowly turned to look into the dark cell, a bunk bed was pushed against the left wall, and he sighed in relief as he realized that it was the only other thing in the cell.

He was safe for now.

He noticed that the bottom bed was neatly made but it had a second blanket. One blanket was the same ugly, army green as the blanket on the top bunk but the other was a deep blue with black trim and a large black lotus flower sewn into the middle. Allen noticed gold lettering at the bottom of the blanket and he picked up the corner so he could read it..."Kanda Yuu," he whispered the name to himself, a small tingle raced down his spine making him shiver but it hadn't fell like fear, it was far from fear but he couldn't place it, it wasn't a familiar feeling.

_'What was that?...hm.'_

He shook himself to be rid of the feeling and straightened the blanket out again, hoping his cell mate wasn't some crazy neat freak that would kill him for touching it, he moved to the top bunk for the little privacy it provided and began to change while laying down.

There wasn't a lot of room, with only about 5 feet between the ceiling of his tiny cell and the top of his bunk, Allen struggled to pull off his sweaty clothes.

He was halfway though pulling on his new pants when a loud ringing sounded from what seemed like every corner of the prison, and pushed his nerves over the edge, making him accidentally jump off the side of the bed. He groaned at the slight pain that ran up his side and looked up at the door as the loud click of cell doors opening echoed down the hallway, he sat up, the pain in his side moving to reside in his leg, and he crawled his way to the cells entrance to see guards taking their positions next to the cells and a long line of convicts being lead up the hall.

He could feel a lump rising in his throat, a small ball of dread forming in the pit of his stomach, as he watched the convicts march up the hallway, messily dispatching to their assigned cells. Flashes of big burly men invaded Allen's imagination, their muscled, tattooed bodies peaking an interest in an area down below but the angry, murderous gazes he contorted onto their faces made the ball of dread heavier and heavier with each one he thought up or seen in the large lines coming up the hall.

Allen quickly stood up, the pain in his leg flaring before finally fading away, and he brushed off his pants and hands. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves but it did nothing to help.

Allen leaned against the nearby bars and looked back down the hall, only to have shock and awe take over his senses. The most beautiful man he had ever seen turned out of the line and headed was straight towards him. The Japanese man couldn't have been two years older than him 20? 21? Allen personally didn't care as he watched the man sway his way, his long raven hair effortlessly flowed behind him even tied in the high ponytail it was in, his strong jaw set, and his soft lips were pulled into a permeate scowl. Allen was barely able to hold back his embarrassment as he felt his blood rush south, he adjusted himself against the bars, and thanked the heavens for his overly baggy prison pants.

Kanda inwardly sighed as he turned out of the line of convicts and headed towards his cell, he was surprised to see a short man with a head of bright white hair leaning against the bars of his cell. Kanda's scowl deepened slightly, he felt the smallest amount of annoyance that he was about to bothered by the man, but he was very interested to find out who this sexy, shirtless, scarred little kitten was. He hadn't seen him before, and by his shirtless ness he obviously wasn't aware of what happened in prisons, even with that red, veiny arm and steel gray eye's, Kanda found him strangely attractive. The man seemed unaware of the looks the other convicts were giving him, his eyes were locked onto Kanda's, shock clear in his face and his eyes held a glimmer of something Kanda couldn't see from so far away. He watched as the man adjusted his position against the bars, Kanda realizing just how unaware of himself the man was, as his hips swayed slightly,...suggestively,... Kanda couldn't help a dirty image rise from his imagination and he felt something in his pants twitch from the image.

The small amount of time it took for Kanda to reach the cell seemed to be an eternity to both the men as they soaked in the others appearance. Neither realized the attraction was mutual, Kanda thinking Allen was in shock, while Allen could only see the annoyed expression in Kanda's features and the scowl on his lips.

Kanda walked up to the cell stopping so that his side was equal with Allen's, Kanda's body facing into the dark little cell while Allen's faced the hall as he leaned against the bars, their eyes only leaving the others to once again sample the others beauty before returning to the gaze, the baggy clothing leaving much to the imagination.

Kanda was first to break the heated silence.

"And you are?" Kanda asked Allen his tone coming out more annoyed then he meant

"I-I'm Allen, Allen Walker," Allen shuddered, Kanda's cobalt eye's flicker with interest.

"My name's Kanda Yuu," Kanda moved to the bunk bed as a guard closed their cell and he inspected his bed before lying down, "and you are in my cell because...?" he crossed his left leg over his right and folded his hands neatly on his chest before looking at Allen with a look that was a mixture of interest and annoyance.

"I'm your new cellmate," Allen replied quietly, once again shifting uncomfortably against the bars.

"Well I'm glad you have enough sense not to mess with my stuff but it would have been nice to know I was getting stuck with a roomie, especially one so..."

_'Sexy'_

"...unaware,"

Allen straightened himself, raising an eyebrow at the word, and crossed his arms.

"Unaware? Unaware how?"

"Well your obviously not aware of what happens in prisons or else you'd be wearing a shirt Moyashi and your-"

"Moyashi?"

"-your not exactly the toughest looking guy in this place, you should cover yourself up before someone likes what they see."

_'I know I like what I see'_

Allen blushed lightly before he moved to the bunk bed and reached up onto his bunk, giving Kanda a great view of his slightly muscled stomach, before he backed away and pulled on his baggy shirt.

"Well I'm sorry, I've never been to prison before, and I can handle myself pretty well, thank you very much." Allen replied defensively.

Kanda shook his head, Allen had no clue as to the people in prison, "che, whatever Moyashi."

Allen opened his mouth to object the nickname when he was interrupted by a guard with fiery red hair unlocking and pulling open their cell door.

"Allen Walker?"

Allen nodded to the guard who wore a regular guard outfit, brown steel toe work boots, green kaki pants with a lighter green officers shirt and a weapons belt tight to his waist, but he had added a bright orange scarf around his neck with a bandana tied around his head and a leather eye patch on his right eye. The guard looked annoyed and a bit angry.

"The warden wants to see you runt, so get your ass out here."  
Kanda watched a little annoyed at the interruption as the guard roughly grabbed Allen's arms and cuffed him before pulling him out of the cell and closing the door behind them, Allen looking a little surprised by the guards forcefulness making no attempt to resist as he was lead down the hall.

Kanda sighed, '_That was interesting...Baka main officer interrupting, I hope Moyashi's stronger than he looks, I'd hate to see that pretty face anymore bashed up than it already is,'_ he felt the smallest spark of anger at the image of Allen limping across their cell with an array of purple and black bruises lining his body. The feeling surprised him, _'I think I'll meditate a little,'_

Kanda got up off his bed and sat with his legs crossed in the middle of the cell, he began clearing his mind, his last thought being Allen's face, before his mind cleared completely.

* * *

I'm sorry that these seem a little short but the chapters will vary in length depending on their content, next chapter (#3) will be up on Thursday because chapter 4 is giving me a hard time and is refusing to come together like I want it too... But oh well some coffee and blankly staring at the computer screen will fix that! :) I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT REVEIW IF YA DID! Any questions? pm me! I try and explain things without giving much away.


	3. The Warden

I don't own D. Gray man! That's probably a good thing!

I really hate this chapter I feel extreme amounts of rage every time I read it, and I have no idea why it's a perfectly ok chapter, it hope it's not too boring i tried to throw some violence in there.

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, I AM SO EXCITED THAT PEOPLES OTHER THAN ME LIKE IT! I can't remember if I already said this or not and I'm to lazy to check but if your having hard times picturing their outfits or wanna see a floor plan for the prison they are posted on my polyvore account (link is in my bio) they should be in my 'Fan Fiction Outfits' collection.

Warnings for some VERY OC Lavi and LenaLee's personality is off (Sorry) but whatever... TIME FO DA STORIE...

**Chapter 3: The Warden**

**(No time)**

* * *

Allen didn't resist as the strangely accessorized guard roughly cuffed him and pulled him out of the cell, interrupting Kanda and his conversation.

Allen watched Kanda quietly, as the guard locked their cell, a look of annoyance once again gracing Kanda's features and Allen wondered how often he'll be seeing that look as he was practically dragged down the hall by the guard.

He pushed his thoughts to the side when the guard spoke up.

"So your the fresh meat huh? Allen Walker, is it? Have fun getting pushed around by Mr. Grumpy Samurai, back there." They reached the end of the hall and the guard ceased pulling Allen along.

Officer Lavi pulled Allen uncomfortable close to his face with one hand and pointed sternly with the other hand, "I'm main officer Lavi, next in command after the Warden, so don't be trying no shit with me." Allen's eyes widened a bit

As he nodded and Lavi dropped him before motioning for Allen to follow him down the stairs.

Allen was a little frightened by Lavi's hostile actions, and felt a little mix of anger and bravery surface.

"Well what crawled up your ass and died?" Allen asked defensively and Lavi stopped short making Allen walk into his back. Before Allen could do anything Lavi swiftly grabbed Allen by his collar and shoved him roughly up against the steel caging that encased the spiral stairs.

Allen's eyes were wide with surprise and fear at the man's actions and strength, his hands hung uselessly at his sides as he stared into Lavi's emerald green eyes, rage and annoyance clear in the green pools.

"...Your fucking freedom..." He answered through his teeth, a scowl etched onto his lips as he released the boy.

"Damn punk." He muttered and continued down the stairs, not waiting for Allen to recover.

Allen used the caging to steady himself before hurrying after the scary main officer, he followed behind quietly, Lavi only looking back once more to make sure Allen was still following him.

When the reached the bottom of the stairs Allen could see a wooden, dark blue door at the end of the hall.

Lavi pushed Allen ahead of him as they headed down the dull gray hall. The door stuck out like a sore thumb against the gray cement walls that surrounded its frame, and as they got closer Allen could see a large leaded window adorning the center with black typewriter style letters that read, "Miss LennaLee - Warden". It reminded Allen of a door to a detectives office.

"I wouldn't try anything funny with her either or she'll kick your ass worse than some of these inmates."

Allen gladly heeded Lavi's warning.

The main officer knocked on the wood of the door, and the sound of shuffling papers could be heard with a soft, muffled, "come in."

Lavi pushed open the door to reveal a room painted a dark forest green, in the center of the room sat a large wooden desk with a small lamp and a small stack papers on it. Two plastic, uncomfortable-looking, bright orange chairs clashed with the dark earthy tones of the room from where they were set in front of the desk, and a women clad in what looked like a business women's suit meets an army officer Halloween costume sat behind the desk.

"Warden," Lavi said in greeting nodding to the women as she stood from her black leather chair, her black-green hair had been tied up into pig tails, and they swished at her sides as she moved out from behind her desk. She returned the nod.

"Thank you Lavi you can return to your duty's."

She leaned against the front of her desk and crossed her arms, smiling to herself when Allen slightly jumped by the unexpected slam of the door behind Lavi as he said nothing before leaving angrily.

"Welcome to hell, have a seat," LenaLee said watching Allen with a spark of interest in her eyes as he took a seat in a uncomfortable orange chair.

Warden LenaLee had been expecting a new prisoner but hadn't expected the boy to be...such a boy. The kid couldn't be older than 20, she had been surprised enough when she'd met the samurai for the first time, 20 with a 9 year sentence for murder, all she could do was shake her head. What are they teaching children these days?

"How old are you kid?" She asked him as she turned and opened up one of the filing cabinets next to her desk, rifling through it for Allen's file.

"19."

"You got a name?"

"Allen, Allen Walker."

LenaLee pulled out a few sheets of papers before slamming the cabinet shut and sitting calmly at her desk. She pulled a yellow file out from underneath the stack of papers on her desk, leaning back in her chair, and propping her feet up on the desk as she examined it's contents.

"Well, Allen, your file seems to be more in check than I first thought," she said raising her eyebrows slightly as she looked between him and the file.

"Short, white hair, age - 19, the pictures a bit outdated but the mug shots they took when you were arrested should replace that soon-"

Allen took a glance at the small calendar that sat on her desk, _'August 3rd? God this is gonna be a long 4 years,'_

"Why am I here?" Allen asked tiredly interrupting the Warden without much of a care as to whatever she'd been talking about.

"What, you mean in jail?" she snorted out her answer.

"No, why am I here? Your office. Is there something wrong? Or-"

"Boy, you are here for two reasons; one: I like to meet the newbies so I can put them in their place if they need it, and two: there is information missing from your government files because of..." She looked down to check the reason in his life summery and stared at the page. The words, 'death, parents, and orphan,' all seemed to slap her across the face at once.

"...uh...personal reasons."

Allen looked down, letting his short yet long hair fall forwards before leaning backwards and messily pushing it back with a sigh. He knew what she meant by 'personal reasons' but he didn't much care for her pity, or anyone else's, at the moment.

LenaLee cleared her throat, "Well then...let us start. Uh, how tall are you?" She grabbed one of the papers she had taken from the filing cabinet, straightening it in front of her, as she pulled a pen from a desk drawer.

"I'm 5'8,"

She scribbled the numbers down on the page she'd taken from the filing cabinet before moving on to the next question.

"Blood type?"

"O"

"Your birth date is also missing, all we have is December 25th, but that was the adoption date for your first adoptive father."

"My parents died in a fire when I was 2, my identity burned with them...I just use the adoption date."

"Is there anything important we should know about? Physical or metal handicaps that might not be in here," she said placing the page into the file before closing it and tossing it lazily on top of her desk.

"Just some big scars,"

"Huha," LenaLee made a noise between a laugh and a snort, "you mean that little mark on your face?"

"No, the one on my arm."

"Your arm?"

"Yeah"

Allen rolled up his left sleeve revealing his scarred arm and LenaLee's eyes widened at the purple, and red, veiny skin.

She quickly recomposed herself, moving back to her professional expression.

"That it?" She asked as Allen began to roll up his sleeve.

"Yeah"

"Alright..." LenaLee grabbed the file and pulled the page she had wrote on out, offering both the page and a pen to Allen.

"If you could just sign these papers to indicate that the added information is correct, then you can go."

"Whatever" Allen quickly grabbed the papers from her and skimmed the information with his eyes before deeming it correct and accepting the pen. Allen signed the papers before shoving them back into her hands and standing from the ugly chair.

"Then we're done here, it was nice meeting you, Allen Walker." She stuck out her hand for Allen to shake.

They shook hands and she gestured towards the door, "you can let yourself out someone should be waiting to take you back to you cell."

Allen nodded to her in reply, but then paused.

"Oh um... I left my cloths in the cell..."

"That's alright, cell inspection has probably already confiscated them."

Allen turned to go without another word.

"Don't you go causing trouble!" She called to him as he swiftly exited the room.

* * *

So once again I hope you guys liked it! Any Questions just ask! um... oh yeah uh, CHAPTER 4 so far is A LOT longer than these past few chapters have been and I will be posting #4 most likely the 30th but there is a slim chance that will post it on the first, like 3%, so enjoy!


	4. Day 2 The Caf and the yard

HELLO MY PRECIOUS READERS!

chapter 4 is here! It is hopefully as long as I think it is and I'm not just imagining things!

I has a letter for a certain someone pen named... Patatachip!

dear patatachip,

I love your comments their easy, breezy, beautiful! For some strange reason your pen name gives me the munchies...I wonder why-ever why... But your thought patterns, they are genius! I'm so glad your imagination took you to where I was trying to get you with the 80's background music. Thank you for your wonderful support and comments, not that I don't appreciate ALL my readers (JUST ADMIT IT YOU GUYS YOUR PRETTY RAD), but I want to express my love of patatachip's brain waves!

ps: to da obsessed guest... YOSH, OBSESS, OBSESSION IS HEALTHY (I HOPE, might need to tone it down a notch on my one piece)

pss: to CloudCarnivore... (*^◯^*) ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ （ｖ＾＿＾)ｖ Thank you （ｖ＾＿＾）ｖｖ（＾＿＾ｖ）

psss: hisuiryuu... Thank you I like to Try and use a more open vocabulary :)

pssss: VarisVaris... *sings* your on the right trrrrrraaaaaacccckkkk! :) :$ :)

ok...story time children gather 'round...

**Chapter 4: Day 2/ The Caf and the yard**

**(one night)**

* * *

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Allen screamed as a loud ringing woke him from his sleep, he bolted to sit upright, his hair brushing against the ceiling as his head missed it by mere centimeters.

He heard a small, ^che^, and looked to his right to see Kanda watching him with an amused smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"That's what you get for sleeping until the bell, get dressed Moyashi and we can go get some breakfast."

Allen stared at Kanda for a minute before the elders words registered in his still sleep-hazed mind.

"Oh! Um...thank you" He said quietly before he began to change out of the previous days uniform that he was using as pajamas. He threw on the new uniform had been left on his bed the day before during his talk with the Warden.

Kanda was waiting impatiently for the white haired boy to change, sighing deeply he leaned against the wall opposite their beds, and he could feel the coolness of the concrete through the back of his thin shirt, his hair tied in its ponytail reached his lower back but it wasn't helping against the deep cold of the wall, and it was giving him goosebumps as he stared at the floor to give Allen some privacy.

_'So I'm stuck baby sitting the Moyashi? Damn bean spout, I'm going to have to watch him, I don't want blood all over the cell.'_ Again he felt a spark of anger at the thought of someone hurting Allen, but he pushed the feeling away to ponder later as a pair of black sneakers jumped into his line of sight.

His eyes followed the legs that were attached to the shoes, up to what he imagined was a slim, lengthy frame, hidden under a baggy uniform. He took note of the slim neckline that peaked out from under the boys uniform before reaching his face, his cheeks were red with embarrassment.

Allen was inwardly trembling under Kanda's gaze, he could feel the other mans intense eyes as they traveled up his body, and his cheeks were burning. He was intimidated by the mans emotionless gaze, he barley knew this man and he hated to admit it but he found the feeling of Kanda's eyes on his body arousing, it was making him blush in embarrassment.

Kanda unconsciously licked his lips and began to exit the cell, "let's go Moyashi."

Allen's eyes widened slightly when Kanda licked his lips, _'I hope he's not a cannibal...'_ He thought following Kanda down the hall.

As they walked Allen could feel an ache deep in his bones from having to sleep on the thin, lumpy mattress for the first time.

He rubbed a kink in his shoulder as they descended the spiral stairs, following behind Kanda as they reached the bottom and turned right. They past another set of spiral stairs before Kanda went to open the single door on the right wall. He stopped, hand grasping the doors metal bar, and looked towards the next few staircases.

"See that last staircase? Don't go up there, it's where they keep the really dangerous inmates."

Kanda glimpsed back at Allen to make sure he was listening, and he could see Allen giving the stairs a worried look.

"Don't worry Moyashi, they don't get to leave their cells often, but don't do anything to stupid or you'll be locked in one of the spare cells for a few days."

Kanda continued through the door and he didn't need to look back to know Allen was watching him thoughtfully as he followed him into the cafeteria.

"And do you know this by experience?" Allen asked as he examined the room, again the walls and ceiling were gray cement, the room itself was a large L shape, and long lines of stainless steel tables where placed to make paths from the entrance to the serving counter.

Kanda sighed at the memory, "Unfortunately yes."

Allen was quiet, waiting to see if Kanda would explain, but they were both silent as they headed towards the serving counter.

They got into line and waited a few minutes before they came to the counter.

"Follow my lead," Kanda told Allen, "there's a few things you should watch out for..."

Kanda grabbed two trays handing one to Allen before turning towards the questionable foods.

"Ok...you want to get all the basic food groups so bread is always safe when it's by itself or if you watch or put on the added condiments," Kanda grabbed a piece of plain toast off the rack, Allen following his movement, while trying to ignore the looks of interest from the prisoners working as kitchen staff.

"Never eat the eggs..." Kanda pointed to the yellowish-green colored lumps sitting untouched in a steel container, "sausages are ok as long as you check them out, if their under cooked or seem funny in any way, don't risk it..."

They came up to drinks and fruit, and Allen was reaching for a bowl of mixed fruits when Kanda quickly slapped his hand away.

"Ow!"

"Fruit is safe, fruit SALAD is not." He replied simply to Allen's 'ow!', putting emphasis on the word salad.

Allen simply nodded and they both reached towards a banana that sat on the table.

"Oh! Sorry.." Allen apologized as they realized they were reaching for the same thing.

"No, you can have it Moyashi." Kanda said reaching for an apple and swiftly moving on so Allen couldn't argue.

He heard a quiet, "thank you" from behind him and he smirked to himself.

"Kanda! What's up man?!" A voice came from behind the serving counter and Allen looked up to see a tall, tan man wearing sleek black sun glasses and dressed in a sleeveless chefs overall, his black hair neatly braided and tied up. He smiled as Kanda rolled his eyes at him before turning to Allen.

"Who's the raw steak?" The man asked gesturing to Allen with nod of his head.

"Raw steak?" Allen questioned. Kanda just sighed.

"Don't question him Moyashi. Jeryy, this is Allen, he's my new cell mate."

"Ahhahaha! Nice to me you! You are a lucky, lucky boy! But, Kanda, what's this Moyashi business?" The man, Jeryy, said raising an eyebrow and giving a slight smirk after switching from Allen to Kanda.

"Giving out nicknames now, are we?" Jeryy say as he restocked some yogurt containers onto a nearby shelf and Kanda shrugged his shoulders and giving Jeryy a small glare in response.

_'Lucky?'_ Allen thought ignoring them, _'how am I lucky?'_

Allen contemplated asking but was barley given the chance as Jeryy looked down at their trays.

"Kanda! You better not be teaching him to skip his proteins! I'll be right back!"

With almost superhuman speed Jeryy rushed into the kitchen and returned with two fresh breakfast sausages.

"There you go! Now eat up! It's my teams shift for dinner tonight!"

"Ok good. See you later Jeryy." Kanda huffed out as he began to leave, Allen following behind after a short "thanks, it was nice to meet you."

"He was cheerful," Allen said once he caught up to Kanda's side.

"Yeah, he teaches the cooking classes for the prison, anything he gives you is safe."

Allen gave a quick nod of his head and they continued in silence, weaving their way through the tables until they stopped at one that occupied two other inmates.

Kanda put down his food before sitting at the table and Allen followed, his nerves a little on edge from the strangers.

One of the inmates looked up, and surprised to see Allen, the man looked a Kanda with a raised eyebrow.

"Morning Kanda" the man said giving Kanda a puzzled look.

"Krory." Kanda said in response before taking a bite of his toast.

The inmates at the table were both very pale with black hair, the man Kanda had addressed as 'Krory' had short hair with a long, thick, white bang growing from his hair line. It hung lazily down the center of his face.

The other inmate had long black hair that covered their face.

After a few moments of awkward silence and quiet eating Allen spoke up.

"Um... It's Krory? Right?"

Krory looked up at him shyly, "yes Arystar Krory, nice to meet you..."

"Allen, Allen Walker."

"It's nice to meet you Allen Walker...oh! Um this is Miranda Lotto." Krory gestured to the inmate next to himself and the inmate looked up at the sound of their name.

Allen was surprised to see makeup on the man's face, pink lipstick lightly covered his lips, his foundation was easy to spot from the off color, and a thin lines of black eyeliner circled his eyes.

"Miss...?" Allen said confused, making the man slightly smile at him.

"Thank you darling, your sweet." Miranda said quietly with a little pity in his voice. His voice sounded feminine but to Allen it also sounded an octave too high, Miranda's facial features a little to pronounced.

Other than that Allen was totally confused.

_'Why is a woman in a men's prison?'_

It was quiet as they waited for Allen to figure it out, but after a long silence Krory spoke up.

"He's a transvestite"

"He's a...oh..." Allen was embarrassed by his own brain fart, and the soft ^che^ that came from Kanda wasn't helping.

"Well it is nice to meet you both," Allen said finally getting back his head, "I apologize if I offended either of you."

"Don't worry about it honey, I get that reaction all the time, I'm flattered though, I'm not even in full makeup." Miranda said kindly giving him a small smile, Allen made note that Miranda seemed unnaturally soft spoken.

They all smiled at one an other politely, except for Kanda who rolled his eyes, and they shortly ate in silence until Krory struck up some more conversation.

...

After the bell rang, signaling the end of breakfast, Kanda and Allen had headed back up to their cell along with the rest of the prisoners for role call.

"Kanda Yuu and Allen Walker?" Asked a guard as he stood outside their cell with a clipboard and pen.

Allen and Kanda both nodded to the guard and he check marked something on his clipboard waiting patiently for the other two guards to finish the cell and cavity searches before closing their door and moving to the next cell.

"Ugh," Allen made a displeased noise as he reacted to a shiver running through his nerves.

"You ok Moyashi?"

"It's Allen and yeah, I'm fine, those cavity searches just make me so uncomfortable."

"You'll get used to them."

"I don't know if that's a good thing."

Kanda stared at Allen for a few seconds, not a hint of emotion breaking through, before a man's monotone voice came over the loudspeakers.

"All prisoners may now leave their cells, the yard will be open at its regular time, and please be on time for your shifts, your the one who signed up to do them."

At the sound of a loud buzz all the cell doors slide open, and some prisoners began heading out to the yard or their shifts while others mingled in the halls or stayed in their cell.

"Kanda what are shifts?"

^che^ "like work shifts Moyashi, God." Kanda said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "someone's gotta do the laundry and the guards sure as hell aren't going to do it."

"Well I'm sorry that I've never been to prison before and don't know anything about them!"

^che^ "whatever."

"Your so moody, like a teenage girl."

"What was that?" Kanda growled

"You heard me." Allen said back sassily.

"You wanna take this outside?!" Kanda threatened him.

"You know what yes, I would LOVE to go outside, let's go, you can show me the yard." Allen said calmly and a little sarcastically, like Kanda hadn't just been growling at him a second ago, as he left the cell.

Kanda was a little dumbstruck as he watched the Moyashi turn the corner, before he realized what Allen had done.

_'Hmm... Interesting way to get out of a fight.'_

Allen poked his head back in the cell with a raised eyebrow.

"You coming or not?"

Kanda huffed and scowled, "yeah, yeah, I'm coming."

Allen's head disappeared around the corner once again and Kanda smirked,

_'Smart ass'_, Kanda thought as he left the cell and they began making their way to the yard.

They once again wounded their way down a spiral staircase, Kanda leading as they turned and walked to the other end of the cells, after reaching the bottom. They moved towards the only pair of large steel double doors that sat on this side of the cells, which were situated a little ways to their right.

Kanda put his hand on the steel bar to open the right side door and Allen grabbed the left side, they pushed open the doors together.

"Welcome to the prison yard," Kanda greeted Allen as they pushed passed the doors, shielding their eyes from the brightness of the sunlight.

Allen blinked rapidly before his eyes adjusted enough for him to squint and barley see the yard.

The yard was large, it was easily half the size of the prison building, with fencing 30 feet in hight and barbed wiring at the top. Two guard towers made the corners of the rectangle shaped yard and a strange grayish colored box sat off to the side. A large pavilion was to their right, push up against the building, with a few benches and tables cemented into the pavement. The first thirty feet of the yard was paved over but the rest of the yard was dry and cracked, the dirt that was there was fine like sand.

Kanda lead Allen through the yard, passing different sized groups of inmates, all of them stopping to stare at Allen with curious but intense expressions. Kanda ignored them as he confidently strode through, Allen keeping his head down, hiding his face from the threatening glares.

Without any greeting more than a quick glance their way, they approached Krory and Miranda, who stood quietly chatting against some of the large fencing.

Kanda leaned next to them, Allen following his actions trying to seem as non-awkward as possible, and they listened to their conversation.

"I had to work a few extra shifts, but once I get my foundation it will all be worth the extra effort." Miranda said happily, and Krory smiled at her small moment of joy.

"Well the shift schedules should be changed up pretty soon, in three or four months I think, so hopefully I can go back to laundry, kitchen was a horrible idea. I have peeling duty in an hour for dinner tonight..." Krory said before their conversation paused.

Allen took this moments to speak up.

"Shifts, like the work shifts?" He said questioningly.

Krory raised an eyebrow at Kanda, "are you teaching him anything?"

Kanda scoffed as he scanned the yard with his eyes, "^che^ it's not my job."

Krory's eyebrows raised a little higher at Kanda's attitude, he was used to it by now, but Kanda was acting a little off. He decided to ignore him for now and answer Allen.

"Yes, Allen, like work shifts, every year they give inmates the chance to sign up for jobs around the prison or classes you can take to better yourself for when you get out. You get special credits for working, and a diploma, if you pursue certain classes."

"That sounds...interesting," Allen said.

_'Maybe I can take some of those courses, it's not like Cross would ever have the money to send me to collage...'_

"Oi, Kanda, you should show the him the ropes"

"Ropes?" Allen looked confusedly between Krory and Kanda.

Kanda rolled his eyes, "Why me?!" He asked annoyed that he was being pinned as the Moyashi's Sensei.

"Cause your the one that's going to be saving his ass when he fucks up and pisses off the wrong psychopath because he don't know any better and you were to stubborn of an ass to teach him anything."

Kanda rolled his eyes once again, he hated when Krory was right.

" ^che^ whatever..."

_'My god he's such a reluctant jerk'_ Allen thought as Kanda gave Krory a long hard glare, _'but then again we are in jail and nice, hard working guys don't usually end up in jail...well usually, I'm apparently a special case...'_

Kanda shifted a little closer to Allen and leaned his head in so that they were only inches apart. Allen froze slightly, eyes slightly widening at Kanda's close proximity, and a blush lightly dusted his cheeks.

Kanda raised his arm pointing to a scary looking group of inmates that lounged against the fence, inwardly smiling to himself at the sight of a slight blush on Allen's face from the corner of his eye.

"See the group by the weight rack, on the far end of the fence?" Kanda asked Allen putting a hand on the boys farther shoulder, the younger's blush deepening against his will.

"Y-yeah?" Allen stammered mentally cursing himself for being so nervous, the raven haired man's hand was warm on his shoulder, and he could feel Kanda's warm breath on cheek.

"That is the head group of the biggest gang in the prison, The Noah's."

"The Noah's?"

A serious look clouded Kanda's features, "Yes, The Noah's, their some of the strongest and scariest asshole's in this joint. They do whatever they want, to whoever they want, and the Warden and baka main officer are none the wiser."

Kanda could feel Allen's body go ridged as he pointed out the different lesser members of The Noah's group only mentioning names and who to stay clear of the most before he moved to the more crucial members.

"See the farthest guy to the left? Huge bulking muscles with the small head?"

Allen could tell immediately who Kanda was talking about, the man's body was HUGE in every aspect of the word, his muscles bulged like they would tear through his skin with one wrong flex. He made Allen frown and furl his eyebrows in disgust, he reminded the younger of a model for a steroids commercial.

"They call him 'Skinn,' he's inhumanly strong but never talks so no one knows much about him, we don't even know what he's in here for..." Kanda put his hands back down to his sides, releasing his light hold on Allen and taking a few steps forward so he could see better, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Next is the tall, thin guy with the long, blonde-black hair..."

Allen moved in front of Kanda so he could also see and nodded when he spotted the man a few seconds before the inmate next to him suddenly swung his fist at him heavily, but he easily dodged the blow and quickly had the other inmate on the ground. The inmate let out a sharp scream as a few guards arrived, and they pulled the blonde-black haired man off the inmate.

"That is Jasdevi...sometimes he's a cocky sadistic bastard, other times he's a childish little masochist and he's bat-shit crazy but he's smart, has a lot of knowledge on how people think, he used to be a top physiatrist until one day he just lost it. Turned out he has multiple personality disorder, tried to plead insanity, but the courts sent him here."

"You mean he's seriously crazy?! Like mad as a hatter?!"

Miranda giggled at Allen's choice of words, Krory and Kanda gave him funny looks.

Krory scratched his jaw, "well yeah, I guess you could say that..."

The group watched as the inmate who attacked Jasdevi was helped back to the prison by the guards, from were they stood they could see that his uniform was now splattered with a little blood and his arm had been twisted at an unnatural angle. Jasdevi laughed like he had just heard the best inside joke in the world as he was dragged towards the large gray box that sat in the yard.

Krory shook his head disappointedly, "their putting him in the hot box again?"

"Yeah, you think they'd have learned by now, bunch of idiots." Kanda huffed.

Quietly, they watched as the guards and a laughing Jasdevi disappeared behind the 'hot box' as Krory called it. Jasdevi continued to laugh hysterically until the sound of a heavy medal door slamming shut echoed through the yard, it was suddenly very quiet.

Allen cocked his head to the side curiously, and he thought he heard Kanda let out a small ^che^ but it was quickly drowned out by the loud torturous screams that began to escape from the box. Allen jumped back in surprise and shock, tripping over his own feet, and falling back into Kanda. Kanda reached down and caught him under his arms, he was a little surprised to find the Moyashi was heavier than he had thought.

Krory and Miranda exchanged suspicious glances as, instead of throwing Allen off of him like he would have anyone else, Kanda helped him back up.

"W-what's going on in there?! He sounds like he's being murdered!" Allen stuttered out.

Miranda giggled lightly, "Don't you worry hon, he's fine, he does it every time they throw his ass in that damned box."

"W-wh..." Allen was at a loss of words and stood with his mouth open as a fresh set of screams sounded from the box.

"He's in there all by himself, honey, and he wants out so it triggers his more childish personality, he has a tantrum and he'll do if for hours if he has too."

Kanda ^che'd^ in displeasure, "The Noah's have it good in this prison, their brains and leader, was an old mafia boss who used to run a drug and human trafficking cartel throughout Europe, he was a careful man who liked to hide in the shadows and he probably would have never been caught if his wife hadn't turned him into the FBI, revealing that he'd been handling his 'business' from over sea's in the United States. A few weeks after his incarceration, his wife was found dead in their home, their daughter was the main suspect but they weren't able to prove anything. His lackey's call him 'Millennium Earl' and his daughter's called 'Road' but only the warden knows their real names, even the guards call him the Earl..."

Allen's expression only grew more intense with every word, and he started shaking, 'Holy Shit...This Millennium Earl guy sounds a hundred times worse than Crosses debt collector's...'

"The old bastard never really leaves his cell...but the one man you should be afraid of is Tyki Mikk..."

Kanda pointed to the tall lean man that was stretched out across a bench, one leg was straight, the other was propped up, and he used his elbow to hold up his upper body while his arm rested over his face, his long wavy black locks hung loosely from his tipped back head.

"Tyki Mikk, also known as 'Mr. Pleasure', is a dastardly asshole. He's the Earl's second in command, he's smart, greedy, and has many contacts in and out of the prison. The Earl trusts him with everything, he doesn't care how it gets done, as long as the job gets done. If the bastard see's something he likes he'll take it, doesn't matter what it is, he'll find a way to get it."

Almost as if he could hear their every word Tyki moved his arm, turning his head to look straight at Allen. A large sinister smile spread across Tyki's lips as they locked eyes and Allen felt raw fear corse through his veins, a pit forming in his stomach before Tyki broke their contact and said something into a nearby inmates ear, who in turn smiled evilly at Allen.

Kanda also noticed the movement and smiles and only one thing ran through both their heads was...

_'...I hope he didn't like what he saw...'_

* * *

So here's whats happenen' on Wednesday I'm going to the states for vacation and were going to be staying up in my uncles cabin for like 4 days. So I will have no wifi. FOR 4 DAYS. I hope I don't die... Ya so anyway, chapter 5 is going to be up Wednesday morning and maybe pretty early at that depending on when I get up...


	5. It's None Of Your Business

OMG I AM SO SORRY I FORGOT TO POST BEFORE WE LEFT AND I REMEMBERED AFTER WE HAD BEEN DRIVING FOR AN HOUR!

so please forgive me! I'm back now more sun burnt than ever! So Here's that promised chapter 5!

Chapter 5: It's None Of Your Business

(3 months)

* * *

Allen sat on his bed in his grey prisoner pants, his feet hanging off the edge of the bunk as he dried his hair with a thin towel he'd brought with him from his morning shower.

It had been strangely quiet for the 3 months since his first time in the yard. He wasn't beaten, or bullied, and had only received funny looks from the other prisoners, nothing too life threatening yet.

Allen left the towel on his head after he finished drying his hair and he watched Kanda as he finished up his morning exercises.

"367, 368, 369, 370..."

Allen was practically drooling as he watched the muscles in Kanda's back and arm's flex and strain from the exercise, Kanda was quietly counting each push-up to himself, and Allen was drifting off into his own personal la-la-land à la Kanda.

Every morning Allen would wake to a shirtless Kanda doing push-ups on the floor of their cell, and the days Allen would wake a little earlier than usual he'd find Kanda meditating or repeating a strange exercise before his push-ups, not that Allen was complaining. Sometimes he would even join him.

Over the short time since he had met Kanda, Allen could feel his feelings for the man strengthen, they had developed a routine, even though Allen didn't know him really personally, they had been slowly opening up to each other sharing things like exercise but all the morning exercises had sometimes sent blood rushing to an embarrassing area. Allen found that with a proper grunt or movement Kanda could have him under his spell. And Kanda didn't even know it.

Allen was thankful that Kanda wasn't some crazy monster that found interest in torturing him, so he didn't complain when Kanda was cold or stubborn, but he found that his insults hurt more then Allen expected.

"398, 399, 400." Kanda finished the last of his push ups, only to look up and see a shirtless Moyashi staring into space, a towel draped over his head.

His eyes roamed the boy's muscular chest, _'I've been training since I was a boy to look like this...how the hell does he look like that with how much he eats and how little he exercises?'_

Kanda looked down at his own six pack, he had worked hard to be healthy and stronger then most people, he frowned before looking back up, so how did the Moyashi do it?

The sudden urge to reach out and feel Allen's hard chest startled Kanda, his eyes widened a bit,_ 'Whoa...wh-what was that?'_ He shook his head lightly, _'I better bring him back to earth before I do something'_

^Snap, snap^

"Moyashi?"

"Huh? What?" Allen was pulled out of his memories of the past few months by Kanda snapping his fingers in front of his face and calling Allen's nickname.

"Che, God you space out a lot, idiot"

"Hey! I do not! and I am not an idiot!"

"Whatever" Kanda picked up his shirt and slipped it over his his head, Allen frowning at the disappearance of his view of Kanda's wonderfully muscled chest, his interesting tattoo that had sparked Allen's curiosity, disappearing from view.

Allen slid off his bunk and reached for his shirt, "At least it don't reach for imaginary objects"

Kanda looks at Allen confused, "what are you talking about?"

"That thing you do with your hand, your hand goes to grab some thing on your hip, and then when it's not there you slide your hand down!"

"That's none of your business Moyashi!"

"Why do you do that?! At least tell me so I don't have to worry"

"And why would you worry?!"

"I don't know, it could be some kind of cult thing or a sign your gonna kill someone, I don't know, I don't know you THAT well yet!"

Kanda was silent at that last remark, it was true that Kanda hadn't shared much of himself with Allen, but that remark about killing stung deeper then expected.

Allen seen Kanda freeze slightly, hurt shone briefly in his eyes before they changed back into emotionless pits of cobalt.

"Kanda?" Allen said after a minute of silence, "you don't have to tell me I'm sorry for prying..." Allen had said it so quietly that Kanda had almost not heard him, and he was surprised that Allen would let the subject go, could be almost as stubborn as himself at times.

"It's instinct"

Allen looked up a Kanda and blinked twice, he hadn't expected an answer

"Instinct?" He questioned cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, Mugen and I would train everyday, and it's become like second nature to reach for him,"

"Mugen?"

"Yes, Mugen, my katana."

Allen's eyes shone with understanding as the light bulb turned on in his head.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhh! Ok, that makes sense, you talk like it's alive or something."

"Che, Baka"

"Hey!" Allen once again protested Kanda's name calling as he slipped on his shirt but Kanda ignored it.

"I took swordsmanship training when I was young and still lived in Japan, we were taught to treat the blade like an extension of ourselves, it's a weird feeling being without Mugen, even after such a long time."

Allen put his hands on his hips, slightly tilting his thin figure, and he raised an eyebrow, "and how longs a long time?"

Kanda turned around so that Allen was looking at his back, he stared intently at cement floor on his left, they were beginning to enter a sore subject, and Kanda didn't know if he could control his emotions.

"3 years starting 2 months ago," Kanda said to the floor.

Allen was silent, he hadn't expected such a length of time, he had only been in prison for about 3 months and he was already sick of it, but 3 years?

_'That's almost my entire sentence!'_ Allen thought shocked, _'How long is Kanda even supposed to be in here for?'_

Allen softened his voice out of concern, he could tell Kanda regretted his actions, "Kanda?...how longs your sentence?"

Kanda was silent, he had frozen in his spot, he was confused why did he fell like this? Fear raced through his heart as he thought of looking back at Allen, just imagining Allen's face full of fear was painful, if Allen were to hate him or fear him, Kanda wouldn't know what to do.

'_But...why do I care what the damn Moyashi thinks?'_

Kanda could feel anger growing in the pit of his stomach.

Allen's face was filled with worry, not for his safety but for Kanda, he would hate to have his new friend leave after he just got here, he was just beginning to get to know Kanda.

Kanda replied solemnly after a silence that seemed to last forever, "...9 years."

Allen wasn't able to hold back his surprise, he was happy he'd have more time to spend with Kanda but he was a little worried about what Kanda had done, "9 years!? Kanda! What do you do?!" Allen's voice was a little shaky with worry but still soft with comfort.

Kanda did not answer Allen, he only shook his head, and turned to the cell door, grabbing a bar to steady himself as he leaned into them.

Allen put a comforting hand on Kanda's shoulder, "it's alright Kanda."

Kanda finally looked back at him and relief filled him, any anger he'd had melted when he took in the comfort on the Moyashi's features.

"I can tell you regret whatever it is you did, you don't have to tell me, your my friend and I trust you to control yourself."

Allen gave Kanda a smile that left a large crack on the walls he'd set up around his heart, the word 'friend' doing the most damage, a small genuine smile taking his lips. That was the first time Allen had ever seen Kanda smile, smirks of amusement had been the only things Kanda had ever shown remotely close to a smile, it made his own widen.

'_He's adorable,'_

Allen's thought surprised him, and a little showed through in his features.

Kanda was about to call him out on the small expression but as he opened his mouth a loud bell rang through the prison. They jumped back, away from the opening cell door, and Kanda's back collided with Allen's chest almost knocking him to the floor, Allen had felt the taller, older males ass rub against him and was using everything he had to stop the blush that threatened to dust his cheeks.

They jumped away from each-other, Kanda bowing slightly while muttering apologies as Allen held his hands out in front of him doing the same. A guard past by while they exchanged apologies, yelling something about breakfast, and Allen's stomach grumbled.

Allen smiled at Kanda, "ha, guess I'm hungry, let's go eat!" He happily started to leave the cell, and Kanda followed moving beside him.

"Whatever, Moyashi." Kanda said putting on his usually emotionless eyes, and slight frown."

Allen raised his eyebrow, "Seriously Kanda my names Allen, A-L-L-E-N, not Moyashi, what does that even mean?"

* * *

Yeah so I am so sorry! But I got a bunch of work done on chapter 6! I think I'm going to give myself a little more time for editing and stuff so I'll be posting a chapter (hopeful on time) every Saturday starting this Saturday coming up, meaning chapter 6 will be up on the 12th!


	6. Face to Face

YOSH! 40 follows! THANK YOUS! :) when I started I was honestly execting a max of 10 follows and like... 3 favorites... so YAY! And I'm so excited I've finally watched all the way up to the time skip in One Piece!

**Chapter 6: Face to Face **

**(15 minutes)**

* * *

Allen shielded his eyes from the brightness of the sun as he and Kanda pushed through the heavy gray steel doors that lead into the the prisons fenced in yard.

They had been arguing about nothing in particular the entire walk from their cell to the yard's entrance and continued to bicker as they approached their regular spot.

It was a cool November morning even with temperatures being higher than usual, but it was nothing to the cold Allen had experienced as a child in some of the more run down orphanages, and Kanda found the coolness of the air to be relaxing.

Miranda and Krory where nowhere in sight when they reached their spot along the fence. It was Tuesday, which meant that Miranda had cleaning duty in the caf after breakfast, and Krory was once again on prep duty, cutting and peeling vegetables for the next meal.

Tyki sat on a bench with his crew mulling around nearby and the sight of Allen and Kanda entering the yard had him smirking excitedly, his best man, Jasdevi, sat next to him on his right. Jasdevi knew that pull on his friends lips, he'd seen it many times, it had always shown itself when the man had seen something he thought was soon to be his.

Jasdevi sat slouched forward, resting his elbows on his knees and he leaned forward even more, touching the pavement with his knuckles before he tuned his head so he could see the other man and address his smirk.

"Tyyyyykiiiiiii?," Jasdevi drawled out his name while smiling deviously, "I knnnnnowwww that. LOOK. You got clearance this morning didn't youuuuuuuuu?"

Tyki glanced at him and then back at Allen and Kanda as they reached their regular spot, his smirk widening slightly.

Jasdevi followed his leaders gaze to the snowy haired inmate and the weaponless samurai, "ah! I see!" He said understanding the mans hint. He sat up and twisted his upper body to his right before leaning back into Tyki's lap.

"Can I come? Please?...Pretty Please?" Jasdevi begged his friend.

Tyki raised his eyebrow, "if you really want too, you can tag along..."

Jasdevi let out a joyful squeal as he returned to a proper sitting position, and Tyki stood from his spot on the bench, "well then, let's go, shall we?"

"^che^, whatever Moyashi..." Kanda huffed rolling his eyes.

"Ugh! You always do that!" Allen let out a frustrated growl.

"What Moyashi? What do I always do?"

"You make that dumb noise and then just push aside my argument because your wrong!"

"I do not!"

Allen was about to argue back when the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat grabbed their attention.

They both turned to see Tyki and Jasdevi watching them with twin smiles, and a shine in their eyes that gave both Allen and Kanda fearful shivers down their spines.

"Kanda...Allen" Tyki bowed respectfully, Jasdevi following his lead.

Kanda narrowed his eyes at the pair of unusually respectful thugs.

"What do you want Tyki?" Kanda growled as Allen returned the bow, not know what else he could do.

Tyki's smile brightened in the most devious of ways.

"Kanda, Kanda, Kanda," he shook his head like he was disappointed, "such disrespect!"

Tyki quickly set himself beside Allen and then swiftly rapped an arm around the young man's shoulders. Allen had already been on edge from the sudden appearance of the smiling inmates, so his body completely froze up when he felt Tyki's arm on his back, his hand lightly gripping his shoulder.

"Unlike sweet little Allen here," Tyki gripped Allen a little tighter, "He's got some manners!"

_'And some muscles, damn...'_ He could feel a hard tense shoulder muscle under Allen's uniform.

"H-h-how do you-you know my name?" Allen stuttered out after calming himself enough to speak.

"Well now good question Allen! It is now I who am being rude!" Tyki let go of Allen and did a quick spin, stopping himself in front of Allen by firmly planting his left foot out behind himself and crossing his right arm over his chest, bowing flashily.

"I, am Tyki Mikk, leader of the Noah's and I know you, Allen Walker, because everyone's been talking about the delicious looking fresh meat, it's nice to FINALLY meet you."

Jasdevi giggled as Tyki took a large step forward, leaving almost no space between Allen and himself. Allen's eyes widened and he moved to step back when Tyki grabbed his chin, pulling their faces to close for comfort.

"My apologies for my rudeness, after all, a tasty morsel like you deserves a gentleman."

Allen tried to pull his chin from Tyki's grasp, but the dark haired inmate pulled him forwards and forced their lips together.

Allen's eyes widened as much as physically possible as he struggled to escape from the unwanted kiss. He ruffly shoved Tyki but the man only pulled Allen closer, deepening the kiss, and Allen was beginning to panic, he could here Jasdevi letting out a mix of hysterical and maniacal laughter.

Kanda fumed at Tyki, anger taking over all his senses as he roughly ripped the crazed maniac from the Moyashi, and shoved the aggressing inmate into Jasdevi.

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF THE MOYASHI!" He yelled in anger, the younger gripping his arm, thankful that Kanda had intervened.

Allen caught his breath before spitting on the ground and wiping his mouth with his arm, still clutching Kanda's strong arm, "pluh! uh! ew! Your DISGUSTING!" He spit with as much venom in his voice as he could muster. Allen had always been more attached to men than women but this man was putrid! Tyki had tasted like old chewing tobacco and watermelon bubble gum, the combination of flavors making him want to be sick.

Jasdevi and Tyki straightened themselves, brushing imaginary dirt off the fronts of their uniforms, before turn their attention back to Kanda and Allen.

"Kanda Yuu! You lying little prick you!" Tyki exclaimed and pointed a long thin accusing finger at Kanda, ignoring Allen's poison filled words, "I knew you were a gay little faggot! And after all those rejections you put Jasdevi through!" He rapped the unpredictable man in a tight hug and pinched one of his cheeks while giving Kanda an overly sad face and puppy-dog eyes, "Poor Jasdevi! My poor little ring buddy!"

Still holding each other in tight grips they each held out a hand towards the swordsman and his white haired cellmate, showing off the twin ring tattoos adorning their hands.

From where they stood Allen and Kanda could see that the thick black ink bands tattooed around the two gang members ring fingers. They were both simple bands, but they were both colored in so that their skin color would be the color for the wording that adorned each tattoo. Both words had been written in a relatively basic font, Tyki's ring saying 'BEST' and Jasdevi's saying 'FRIENDS.'

"Are they not just the CUTEST little friendship rings?" Tyki pulled their hands close to his face and examined the tattoos as he spoke.

He moved his attention to Allen, dropping Jasdevi's hand, and he gave the young inmate a smirk, a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"I think hands just look so bare without one...Especially with such far skin as Allen's..."

Kanda let out a low growl and firmly planted himself between Allen and the offending inmates.

Tyki giggled lightly, "oh? Have I struck a nerve?...Wait what am I saying? Of course I struck a nerve! After all, it is Kanda Yuu, to whom I am speaking! Are I not correct, Jasdevi?"

Jasdevi and Tyki finally separated from each other's hold and Jasdevi strode up to Kanda, stopping only a foot away from the angry inmate before giving an answer.

"Yes my strong, sexy, swordsman really does seem to have short fuse, doesn't he?" Jasdevi said saucily, giving Kanda a smirk.

^Smack^

"How's that for a short fuse you walking asylum."

Jasdevi held his now throbbing cheek and blinked rapidly as his brain tried to piece together what had just occurred.

Kanda had used the back of his left hand to slap Jasdevi across the face before letting out a witty comment, surprising Allen and the two gang members.

"Now tell me what the FUCK it is that you want before I kill you too!"

Allen's eyes grew huge, _'wait, what?! What's he mean by too?!'_

Tyki put his hands up defensively his smile faltering, "Now, now Kanda, let's be civil about this..."

Kanda glared menacingly at Tyki and Jasdevi, "then what the hell do you want?!" He barked at them.

Tyki rolled his eyes at Kanda's attitude but kept his defensive stance, "Now listen Yuu, I've been keeping an eye on your little snow bunny over there, while I've been waiting the past 3 months for an OK from my boss so I can ask this..." Tyki's eyes shifted to meet Allen's as he paused and the younger inmate swallowed loudly.

"...Allen you wanna be my fuck buddy?" He plastered what he thought was a charming smile on his face but to Allen it looked insanely menacing.

Allen and Kanda's eyes both almost popped out of their heads, Kanda suddenly felt a large weight in his chest, and he quickly turned to see that the Moyashi had taken three huge steps back, his back was right up against the fence.

"Y-you mean...like, be your...b-boyfriend?!" Allen stuttered in shock.

Tyki abandoned his defensive stance and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, "playmate, boyfriend, fuck buddy, whatever you want to call it as long as I'm getting some of that ass."

Allen shook his head, "n-no," he stammered out weakly making Tyki and Jasdevi frown before shaking his head more certainly, "N-no...no, no, ew, no! No thank you!"

Kanda mentally let out a sigh of relief as he felt the weight leave his chest, 'what the hell is wrong with me? What was that?' Kanda thought as Tyki and Jasdevi's eyes met.

Tyki looked down at the ground with a dark expression, "well that's too bad... Because I don't take 'No' as an answer."

Jasdevi and Tyki quickly rushed at their fellow inmates, Jasdevi promptly sliding his arms under Kanda's from behind and locking his hands together behind the raven haired mans head, and Tyki, once again grabbing Allen's chin and using it to keep him against the fence.

Tyki leaned over the smaller male easily with his foot and a half height advantage and gripped the fence next to Allen's head with his free hand.

Kanda let out a frustrated growl and a few words of protest as Jasdevi held him tightly in a full nelson.

Tyki kept his dark expression as he stared into Allen's haunting steel gray eyes which were filled with shock and fear.

"Now you listen here, and you listen good, Allen Walker," Tyki took on an authoritative, threatening tone, "I ALWAYS get what I want and I don't care who I have to go through to get it! That swordsman, the vampire, or that gender confused freak of nature, it doesn't matter! I WILL have you, you WILL be MINE whether it's with your consent... or not."

Allen's expression hardened at the mention of his friends, all the fear and shock boiling into anger and rebellion, and shining brightly in his oddly colored eyes.

"If you ever hurt Kanda, or any of my friends-"

"-sssshhhhh" Tyki interrupted Allen by loudly shushing him with a smirk, "empty threats mean nothing to m-"

Allen killed the inmates sentence by giving him a powerful uppercut to the bottom of his jaw, making Tyki back away to prevent himself from falling, but Allen kept a close distance and this time punched him in the jaw with his right fist, slightly rattling Tyki's brain and causing him to land back on his ass.

Jasdevi and Kanda had frozen in surprise as they watched Allen begin to beat on the thug, but Kanda hurriedly pulled himself together and took advantage of Allen's distraction by leaning his weight onto his left side and then using his right foot, he swiftly hooked his foot behind the blonde-black haired inmates right ankle, and pulled forward so that they both stood on one leg. Kanda shifted his weight once again so that they would fall back, Kanda landing heavily on Jasdevi's slightly smaller frame.

"Oi! Stop right there you damn invalids!" Someone shouted at the group but the person was ignored as Kanda leapt off of Jasdevi and ran to pull Allen away from Tyki.

Allen had been punching Tyki mercilessly, the dark haired man's blood now stained both of their uniforms and Allen's fists. Kanda grabbed Allen around his waist pulling him off the other prisoner as the prison guards arrived, accompanied by main officer Lavi who had been the person yelling for them to stop.

One guard knelt down next to Tyki to examine his injures while Lavi and the other other guard approached Allen and Kanda.

"Yuu can you let Walker go so we can take him to the hot box?" Lavi said annoyed, Kanda's face immediately reddened as he realized that he was still gripping Allen tightly around his waist, Allen's face colored to match Kanda's and he looked down in embarrassment as they quickly separated.

Lavi rolled his eyes before grabbing Allen by the back of his soiled uniform and shoving him in the direction of the hot box.

"Let's go Walker, Taylors! Usagi! Get Mikk to the infirmary and one of you please notify the Warden of the situation for me, all four of you damn baka's have a date with the Warden!"

Kanda frowned as he watched the Moyashi make his way towards the hot box, Allen glancing back at Kanda only to have Lavi roughly push him again, and tell him to "get his ass in gear."

The two guards that Lavi had called Taylors and Usagi had gotten Tyki back on his feet and were helping him make his way to the prison's infirmary, when Tyki turned around, "THIS ISN'T OVER ALLEN WALKER!" He yelled as the guards pulled on him.

"THIS IS FAR FROM OVER!"

Jasdevi let out a small giggle at his bosses words making Kanda glare at him but the black-blonde haired man didn't seem to notice as his giggles slowly grew into all out hysterical laughter. Jasdevi, still lying on the ground, began to cluch his sides and curl into a ball as he rolled around in the dirt, laughing to brink of almost crying.

Kanda was immensely annoyed as he watched the insane inmate roll in the dirt. He wasn't even sure at what anymore, was it Tyki's actions? Was he annoyed at Jasdevi's laughing? Maybe it was just the situation in General? What had been that weight in his chest?

Kanda shook his head and let out a frustrated sigh,

_'What the hell?...I...I need some time to think and meditate' _

Kanda looked up just in time to see the Moyashi disappear around the side of the hot box and the stared blankly at the corner for a second before starting to make his way back to his cell.

_'Thank god I don't have a shift today...'_


	7. Feeling's

Ok guys were getting somewhere with this story...I wasn't to sure before on how exactly I was going to mange the time in accordance to specific scenes and I knew how I wanted it to end but I wasn't sure how I was getting there, like bus? car? plane? maybe the train? or should I drive to the airport take the first flight on my way and then train it the rest of the way?

But my point is I have organized all my idea's and I've decided their fates there is no changing my mind!

YAY DAY EARLY UPDATE BECAUSE I HAVE TO BABYSIT A 19 MONTH OLD ALL DAY TOMORROW SO I WAS WORRIED IT'D BE UPDATING AT MIDNIGHT WHICH I DID NOT WANT TO DO SCARY THINGS HAPPEN WHEN YOU WORK/WRITE AT MIDNIGHT.

I am also going to be reviewing my past chapter's because thoughts should be _italicized_ and I copy and paste my story's so some thoughts may not be in proper format sorry for any confusion.

**Chapter 7: Feeling's**

**(10 minutes)**

* * *

_'What the hell is wrong with me?!'_ Kanda thought taking his hair out of its usual ponytail and running his fingers through the long strands in frustration as he entered the cell.

He lazily dropped himself face down onto his bed and let out a small scream of frustration into the pillow.

_'So many emotions all at once!...but there's so much anger! I'm so, so angry!'_ The memory of Tyki forcing his lips onto the Moyashi's replayed in his head, the unwanted closeness, the unwelcome touches...

^uuurrrrrhhhhh!^ ^thump^

Kanda's voiced anger was muffled by the pillow and he threw a powerful blow into the thin mattress.

He was angry, you could say pissed off even, but he felt a pang of something else beneath the rage.

_'Am I?... Is this?... Jealousy? ...But...but...'_

Kanda had felt something in him drop when Tyki had forced himself on the fair haired prisoner, something he could only describe as dread knocking him right upside his hope. Hope for what? It was something he hadn't had the time to figure out yet.

But thankfully, Allen's negative reaction had Kanda's anger throw the other feelings aside, pushing him to take unthinking action to save his friend.

_'Why do I feel like this anyway?! Yeah, I'd never admit it out loud but...shit, he's gorgeous... and he just... He has this thing about him that sucks me in... FUCK, don't tell me I fucking like him! No, maybe I'm just lusting after him? Ok, ok, maybe that's it... FUCK I just don't know anymore! Does Allen even like men?...THIS IS ALL TYKI'S FAULT, I'LL KILL THAT CRAZY MORON!'_

"God. fucking. damn it. Tyki." He rolled onto his back and brushed the hair back out of his eyes only to stare worriedly up at Allen's bunk above him.

^sigh^ "I hope the Moyashi's alright..."

Kanda had been in the hot box a few times before and the experience was nothing, just a large empty gray room with a dirt floor, a steel door, and some chain link fencing stretched across the room so that they could hold a maximum of two prisoners in the box if need be.

He was a bit relieved that they had thrown the Moyashi in the hot box, it meant that he was safe from the Noah's for the next few hours, even though he doubted that Jasdevi would allow any action to be taken against Allen without his bosses consent.

_'This is not good...the rest of Moyashi's sentence is going to be hell with those thugs involved...'_

Kanda decided to do a few exercises and a meditation to help clear his mind, he'd have to talk over the situation with the Moyashi when they released him, and Tyki's threatening words made Kanda worry the most.

_' THIS IS FAR FROM OVER '_

Those same words echoed in Allen's head as he lay sprawled out on the dirt floor of the hot box, his uniform and knuckles caked in dry blood and Allen's hands throbbed in pain from his brawl with Tyki, if you could even call it that. He had punched the snot out of Tyki, never giving the man a second to process what Allen was doing as he wailed on the older male, leaving the man's face in a bloody pulp and getting his own ass thrown into a cool-down room.

He stared blankly at the cement ceiling as so many questions ran through his head all at once.

_'What was Tyki talking about when he said Kanda had rejected Jasdevi? Why was Kanda so angry when Tyki kissed me? What did Kanda mean when he said he'd kill them 'too'? And why would Tyki want to...ugh! Gross! I don't want to even think about it!'_

The thought of his and Tyki's kiss made him want to heave. He was relieved when Kanda had torn them apart.

_'But what did he mean by 'kill you too'?...Is that why Kanda looked so regretful and hesitant when I asked why he was in prison for so long?... Is Kanda... A murderer?'_

This slightly disturbed Allen, but it wasn't the thought of Kanda being a ferocious killer that disturbed Allen, it was the fact that it didn't disturb him, but then again he was in jail for an attempted murder himself, he couldn't judge.

_'I hope Kanda's ok... I don't know what I'd do if Tyki's gang decided to get their revenge by hurting Kanda while I'm locked in here...'_

Worry alone had settled in Allen's stomach since he had released all of his anger on Tyki after the man had the audacity to threaten the lives of his first real friends and then call his threats empty.

Allen had finally met some people he could trust, that would be here for awhile, and he wasn't about to let some wannabe mob boss assistant take them away.

_'I hope Kanda's alright... It was a little scary to see him that angry.'_

Allen recalled how quickly and roughly Kanda had handled his fellow inmates, he would have pushed Tyki to the ground if Jasdevi hadn't been standing in the way. And then he'd made sure Allen was alright before taking a fierce stance in order to defend the younger.

Kanda had gone a little wild, taking on a defensive instinct almost like an animal, and Allen admitted to himself it had turned him on.

_'It was so sweet of Kanda to protect me like that, he was so mad and defensive...'_

Allen remembered how his heart had skipped a beat when he'd seen the concern in Kanda's usually blank features.

_'Could I?... Do I?...have feelings for Kanda?'_

It all made perfect sense to Allen, the way that Kanda could have him under a spell so easily, why he found the older man's natural movements so graceful, the words 'gorgeous' and 'cute' plaguing his mind every time he saw the man.

_'But Kanda was just protecting me because we're friends...right?... I don't even know if he swings that way... I... I...'_

A tear rolled down Allen's face as he sat up,

_'I've already ruined my first real friendship... I guess I'll have to hide my feelings for now, Tyki will probably kill me before Kanda ever finds out anyway...'_

The young inmate wiped the tears from his face with his arm as he made his decision to hide his feelings for the older man, he didn't want to lose him, and he felt he could make the man just being there next to him enough.

_'I can hold on...It's only another three years right?'_

Jasdevi gasped for air as he tried to recover from his laughing fit, he sat doubled over on his knees, clutching his stomach as he gulped in air desperately.

He found the entire situation hilarious, and he didn't even know why himself.

He stood up after recovering his breath and dusted himself off, a smirk ghosting his lips.

_'Time to check on the boss!'_ He thought as he practically skipped to the prison yard entrance, and then calmly making his way down the prison halls to the infirmary.

"Boss!" He squealed happily as he spotted a bruised and bandaged Tyki sitting on one of the few hospital beds that lined the walls of the room.

The infirmary was a relatively large room that could hold a total of six beds, three on the left and three on the right. The room itself was stark white, with shiny steel tables, carts, and medical equipment randomly placed amongst the room giving it a sterile feel.

Tyki sat holding his jaw in pain, still waiting for the pain med's they had given him to kick in, merely glancing up at the sound of Jasdevi calling his status.

"How ya feeling boss?" Jasdevi asked kneeing in front of the injured male.

Tyki grunted his sarcastic answer out painfully, "like a child at fucking Disneyland, how the fuck do you think I'm feeling?!"

He gave his underling a light smack to his forehead with the palm of the hand not clutching his face in pain.

"Ow!...sorry Boss." The black-blonde underling smiled and rubbed his forehead before questioning his boss, "So whatcha doing to do now?"

Tyki stayed quiet as he contemplated the question.

_'What am I to do? This show of rejection and disrespect is not to be tolerated, but how to punish the younger inmate without ruining that innocence quiet yet?'_

"The paint color of this room reminds me of that little prize of yours hair, hehe, am I right?" Jasdevi cut into Tyki's thoughts with his irrelevant observation. He looked around for a second agreeing with him.

_'Well if I'm agreeing to his stupid observations the drugs must be kicking in'_

"Jasdevi help me to my cell, I'm quiet tired from all this."

"Sure Boss."

Jasdevi stood and let Tyki grasp his arm for balance, the head trauma making the dark haired man unbalanced, and they slowly made their way to the second floor of cell hall B.

"Jasdevi" Tyki called tiredly as they hobbled their way down the hall.

"Yeah, Tyki?"

"Make sure the Boss and the others know of my condition but express my wishes for no action to be taken as of yet, I wish to deal with this myself." Tyki spoke these words with determination in his voice, glad that the pills were finally working.

"You sure boss? We could just have Skinn deal with him."

"No. I want to deal with this my own way."

"Ok boss"

They were quiet for the trip up the spiral staircase, Tyki's mind slowly becoming fogged over with the effects of the pain medication as he concentrated on making it up the winding stairs.

"Thank you Jasdevi," Tyki mumbled as they turned into the third cell to their left and Jasdevi helped Tyki into his bed.

"Anything for you boss," Jasdevi said giving him a kind smile before moving to exit the cell.

"Don't forget to let the boss know!" He called after the black-blonde haired man who let out an 'Kay!' In response.

Tyki made himself comfortable in the bed, not bothering with a blanket even tough it was November, his eyelids becoming heavy.

_'Allen Walker you will be mine' _were his final thoughts as he lost his consciousness to a deep drug induced sleep.

* * *

Yeah so Tyki's not giving up on getting Allen and now he's kinda mad so... I smell revenge and fear in thy's future...maybe :)


	8. Plan's

So it is 11:55pm according to my phone and haha it's really late at the night in time, so me sorry, me so sorry for late, and for giving you this...this...this...this...plot builder? Is that what is call it? Yup, yup,yup, it's a plot builder and it's a little different than usual BUTT I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU WITH NEXT CHAPTER LOVE YOU GUYS

**Chapter 8: Plan's**

* * *

Allen had been locked in the hot box until the bell had been rung calling the prisoners back into the prison for the night, making him skip both lunch and dinner periods, so his stomach and him had been grateful to return to the cell to find a filthy and sweaty Kanda holding a plate of meatloaf and mashed potatoes he'd had Jerry sneak out of the cafeteria.

That night the two males had a long discussion of the days events and planned for the future.

"Moyashi, listen... after what happened with Tyki today...I don't know what could happen, so...just stay by my side for now on."

Allen, who had been eagerly wolfing down his mashed potatoes as he listened, choked on a glob of potato as his heart did a flip in his chest.

"I told you to slow down, it's not going to run away from you." Kanda remarked as Allen coughed deeply.

"B-by your side?" Allen finally asked as he recovered from the coughing fit.

Kanda's features had grown serious and concerned,

"Yes, I don't know what that crazy bastards planning but I KNOW he's not going to be alone and I have much better fighting skills than you."

'Plus if you were hurt I don't know how I'd handle it.'

Allen spooned another large chunk of mashed potato into his mouth before swallowing audibly and narrowing his eyes.

"Hey! I can fight! I beat Tyki's ass, didn't I?!"

Kanda rolls his eyes, " I didn't say you couldn't fight, I said I'm better at fighting but ANYWAY, my point is I need you to stay were I can reach you if your in over your head."

Chewing a piece of meatloaf Allen contemplated his cell mates words, the butterfly's who'd appeared in his stomach grew in numbers as they conversation had carried on, but they did nothing to stunt his appetite.

'He really is worried about me...' He inwardly sighed and looked down at his food, 'he even had Jerry sneak a plate out for me... He wants to protect me... How is he such a good person? I thought prisoners were supposed to be big scary dangerous people... Once again an exception, huh?'

"Moyashi! Oi! Are you even listening to me?!"

"Huh? wha-? Oh sorry Kanda..."

^che^ "Pay attention your in danger Baka!"

"Sorry! But you don't have to call me names!"

That night Allen and Kanda eventually agreed that they needed to stick closer together from then on, to give Tyki less chances to make a move, Kanda even going with Allen to the showers that night for the first time since they'd met.

They had both acted like shy teenagers in the showers, both their faces bright red as they each tried their best to keep their eyes off of each other. They put all their focus into cleansing themselves. Kanda was still dusted with the sandy dirt from outside while Allen was still caked in a mixture of dirt, sweat, and Tyki's blood, he had been like that all day, so he scrubbed himself a little raw, giving the skin over his knuckles and collar bone a pinkish stain.

Allen and Kanda were extremely on edge at first, worried that one of Tyki's underlings would try something to avenge Tyki but it was too quiet for the next three weeks. They had had no sign of Tyki himself, the man had stayed hidden away in his cell hopped up on pain med's until the swelling in his sprained jaw had gone down. Jasdevi had stayed by Tyki's side, making the man as comfortable as possible and retrieving things for him, just playing the part of nursemaid/errand boy perfectly for his boss and friend.

The most trouble Allen would have is the looks of maliciousness he would revive from the members of Noah that knew of his fight with the Earls right hand man, following orders they did not extract revenge but a large amount of prisoners would treat Allen without acceptance, and a few tried to approach the white haired inmate but one glare from Kanda and they'd run scared, tails between their legs.

The boys had their guards up but would be safe as you can be In a prison. They'd be safe from Tyki for a short while.

After being taken off his pain med's Tyki was able to come up with a plan that would give him the chance to take Allen, and he began preparations for his scheme, but his plans would take some time to carryout, he had many strings to pull and favors to call on in order to get what he wanted.

But Tyki was a bit glad that his plan would take a little while, I would give him time to heal, and after all good things come to those who wait.


	9. December twenty-fifthMana

**Hi... Um, Thank you guys for all your support, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter I had felt like it was too short and confusing but as long as you guys are happy with it I'm happy.**

**Chapter 9: December 25/ Mana **

**(Three weeks since chapter 8)**

* * *

_'Allen... Allen...'_

_Allen slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a room so familiar that tears immediately began to flow from him. He lay on a soft bed, which was now much to small for him, his feet hung off the end and a fluffy pillow caressed his head._

_He was in the only place he had ever felt was home. _

_'Allen... Allllllllllen...'_

_A humble voice called out to him, and like a ghost did someone approach the bed, going without his notice until they sat at the edge of it lightly, the mattress shifting from the change in weight. _

_Allen quickly sat up, wiping the tears from his eyes, but it was in vain. He choked out a violent sob as he caught sight of the man before him, Mana sat with a gentle smile on his lips, a playful happy gleam in his eyes._

_'Hello again, my son.'_

_Allen's body was now being racked with heavy sobs as he heard the voice of the man he had missed so much, the man he loved, that he thought of as his only true father, Mana Walker sat before him in the clothing they had buried him in._

_'M-Mana?' Allen forced out between sobs, 'is it ^sob^..is it really you?'_

_'Yes Allen, I'm here.'_

_Allen reached out to the man, carefully poking his arm, not wanting his eyes to be deceiving him. _

_But Mana was there. He was really there._

_Allen collapsed himself into Mana's lap, clutching his suit jacket with all his might, never wanting to let go ever again. Mana had not changed a bit, he still held himself with the same air, he comforted his weeping son just as he had all those years ago, he was just as Allen remembered him...before the accident._

_'My son, it is alright now please stop your tears, I have something important to say to you.'_

_Allen took deep breathes to calm himself, but even after his breathing returned to normal, tears still flowed in fluent streams down his pale features. _

_'Allen...I will always love you, you are my son, and oh how you've grown... but I want you to be happy my boy, find your happiness Allen, find it and hold it close...'_

_Mana kindly lifted Allen's head with his chin, looking his son straight in his steely gray orbs. Allen's tears had stopped flowing and he closed his eyes as Mana leaned forward planting a soft, loving kiss to the top his son's head._

_'...happy birthday my son...'_

Allen opened his eyes to come face to face with a pair of eyes he had forgotten about in the midst of his dream, Kanda and his striking dark blues looked down at Allen worriedly, but Allen smiled at the sight.

"Moyashi are you ok, you were crying in your sleep, and pretty violently too."

Kanda stood on the ladder that was bolted to the bunkbed for accessing the top bunk, Allen had gone to bed that night with his head near the ladder, so to each of them the other appeared upside-down. But the older prisoner still used his thumb to awkwardly wipe a tear from the crying inmates face.

"K-Kanda...I had a dream..."

^che^ The male rolled his eyes before jumping off the ladder.

"Baka, everyone dreams."

"It was about Mana."

There was a moment of silence in the small cell before Allen sat up in his bed, he turned and met again his steel with Kanda's blue, few more tears being pulled from eyes by gravity.

"Mana was my first adoptive father, and the only person who truly cared for me as a child... he died in a car accident when I was 12... that's why I have these scars..."

Allen looked down at his hands as he spoke, feeling the scars on his eyelid with his fingertips at the memory, the other inmate stood quietly not knowing what to say to the suddenly very personal silence was so thick you could cut it with a knife but Allen gave it no notice as he sighed and got out of bed.

"Kanda, it's December twenty-fifth... right?" Allen asked casually as he started to get dressed, diluting the tension.

"No Moyashi, it's this cold because it's the twenty-fifth of July."

Allen cocked his head and gave him a quick glare but he still had a smile dance onto his lips.

"Yeah it's the twenty-fifth Moyashi"

The scard boy look up at the ceiling with a fond smile.

Kanda watched the white haired inmate, his movements seemed slow and sad today, and he wasn't being himself.

"Moyashi are you ok?"

Allen finished dressing before he sat down on Kanda's bunk, his now almost shoulder length white hair hiding his eyes, and his hands tightly squeezing the edge of the mattress before relaxing.

"It's my birthday Kanda"

The older inmate blinked in surprise.

_'He tells me this now?'_

"Oh um... Happy birthday Moyashi,"

Allen let out a noise that sounded like a mix of a gasp for air and a laugh, startling Kanda. Allen looked up and brushed his hair from his face to revel his now red puffy eyes filled with buckets of unshed tears.

"Ha ha...Ha HA HA, ha ha ah, happy Kanda? No... the accident made that birthday the last of them!"

With that Allen could no longer hold it together as that day swirled in his mind along with his dream and the memory's of his precious fathers funeral. He let out a loud sob that broke Kanda's heart, and he tried to turn away from the other inmate, feeling ashamed and embarrassed to have Kanda see him cry over something that happened 8 years ago that day.

Kanda now stood wide eyed at the mess of a man that sat on his bunk, his tears soaking his face and hands as he failed miserably at trying to hide himself. He didn't know what to do.

_'Do I leave? Do I say something? Is there anything to be said?'_

A memory of his father holding his mother as she cried from when he was a child floated to the front of his mind and without thinking Kanda sat himself next to the weeping Allen. He pulled the boy close, hugging him to him gently, comfortingly, and Allen hesitated slightly before applying, gripping the shoulder he was now also crying into with one hand and squeezing a handful of the older prisoners shirt in his fist.

Kanda held him as he cried, Allen grateful for the shoulder, and Kanda took the time to get over the shock he had given himself. Every sob that escaped Allen pulled Kanda's heart into a deeper and deeper sadness, he'd never known the type of pain that was escaping Allen, his heart went out to the poor guy and Kanda had never shown anyone his heart let alone reach into himself to send it out as he was now. And he'd never comforted ANYONE before, he'd never known what to do, but... this... this just felt so right, having Allen cry on his shoulder because he seemed need it so desperately.

_'I was wrong, so wrong,_' Kanda thought, _'he's much more then that, it's more than attraction or lust.'_

Allen let it all out once Kanda held him. That was what broke the finial barrier holding him back, Kanda's sympathy.

They stayed this way until Allen's tears had finally began to dry up, he took some deep breathes to steady himself and then reluctantly pulled away from Kanda's embrace.

"T-thank you Kanda..." Allen stuttered his voice still wobbly from sobbing so roughly.

Without a word Kanda stood and grabbed the shirt of Allen's sleeping uniform off of Allen's bunk and he held it out to the younger. When Allen looked at him confusedly, Kanda ^che'd^.

"Use it as a tissue baka, I have my last laundry shift tonight so I'll have it washed."

"Oh um thanks," Allen wiped the salty trails the tears had left behind off of his face, "you should probably wash your own too, you got a little something." Allen giggled faintly as he motioned to the large wet spot on Kanda's uniform that had been left from Allen's crying.

Kanda sighed, "shit Moyashi, you have hoses for eyes."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Allen said sarcastically before handing his shirt back to Kanda.

"So it's your last laundry shift today? why?"

Kanda was a little surprised, Allen's voice was still somewhat raw from the crying, but he seemed to have let everything out, he was already heading back to his usual self. Kanda was curious as to Allen's past, he must have loved his adoptive father very much to cry like that...But he now knew that Mana and 'that day' were sore subjects.

"Today their reassigning all the shifts and classes, they always do before the new year."

Allen cocked his head to the side, "Really? They have the sign ups on Christmas Day?"

The dark haired inmate froze for a second, '_Wait... Oh shit it is Christmas Day... Wow he died on his birthday AND Christmas? He's had it pretty rough..._'

"Ah, yeah, on Christmas, I forgot since were not having anything going on this year."

"Oh..."

"Why you thinking of signing up for something Moyashi?"

"Uh yeah, I-"

Allen was interrupted by their surprise as both inmates jumped at the sound of the prisons bell, the cell down sliding open with a loud screeching and click. They both stared at the door in surprise until Allen's stomach spoke up, growling loudly. The two inmates locked eyes and smiled before laughing at each other and themselves, Allen getting up off of Kanda's bunk.

"Sounds like breakfast time!"

Allen practically ran out of the cell to the cafeteria, Kanda hurrying after his cell mate still dressing in his tear spotted shirt, calling out to him to remember the plan and stick close.

Tyki woke up that morning with his spirits high, his jaw was now completely healed, he was back to regular food and no more pain med's.

Today he could see the white haired before his plans were put into action.

He currently sat at a stainless steel cafeteria table slowly eating his toast and a muffin, god how he'd missed outside food, good burgers, black coffee not this watered down crap, and freshly baked goods, the prison only served something remotely close to these things on special occasions, like this joyous Christmas Day.

From were Tyki sat at the table for the more important members of the gang, he could clearly see his prize sitting with his little group, specifically next to that damned swordsman, Kanda Yuu, and it annoyed him tremendously.

"Yo, boss, you alright?" Jasdevi sat next to Tyki wearing his usual creepy grin.

Tyki sighed, "yes thank you Jazzy, I'm just imagining the fruit of my work."

Jasdevi laughed, "Don't worry boss, I got word this morning that the papers went through on our side, they should be taking him tonight, and Jazzy? You've never called me that before boss."

"Good we'll be set once their side goes through, it should go smoothly if keep up their part of the deal, and you've been loyal, it's about time I address you as an equal."

"Wow boss! Really?!"

Tyki gave Jasdevi a sly smirk, "do I lie to you Jazzy?"

"No sir! Thank you sir! Haha you won't regret it!"

"I've notified the Earl of your promotion and he accepted it, we are now equals my friend so no need for titles, and the Earl wanted to personally notify the others of your upgrade."

"Yes Tyki! Thank you so much!" Jasdevi beamed with happiness and roughly hugged his best friend.

"You welcome my friend, Merry Christmas."

"HAHAHAHAHA! Maybe I'll treat myself to that slut tonight!"

Tyki raised his eyebrow at Jasdevi, "tell me your not still forcing yourself on your cell mate."

"It's not like he doesn't like it, he used to be an escort for gods sakes! Plus I'm his only resource to those drugs he likes so much."

"Haha do what you want my friend, as long as your careful, don't get killed or caught."

Jasdevi nodded his head in agreement and as they continued to eat Tyki once again imagined his prize after the plan was out into action, he couldn't wait till he had that Samurai out of his way.


	10. Art Classes

Here's the next chapter guys. I am disappointed in myself I wanted so much more for this chapter but I got lazy and so here it is.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Art Classes **

**(1 hour)**

During breakfast everyone had agreed to head to the activity room together to sign up for their classes or shifts. When they'd arrived they found that only the classes sign up sheets had been put up for sign up and that the shift sheets would be put up later that evening.

Miranda and Krory had decided to browse the classes while they waited for Allen to pick out his classes, Kanda following him as he scanned the sign up sheets in hopes of finding one in particular.

"Ah! Yes!" Allen exclaimed as he spotted a sheet with the word 'Music' printed on it in large bold lettering.

Kanda let out a soft ^che^ at the younger mans enthusiasm when the word 'Art' caught his attention from the corner of his his eye.

_'I didn't think they'd have art classes here... It's been so long since I've held a brush.'_

"Are you going to sign up?" Allen asked a little to closely into his ear making him turn his head quickly in surprise.

Allen's question had startled Kanda, he had apparently been contemplating the paper longer than he thought, and the smaller male smiled at him not seeming to notice their close proximity.

"Hey, Backa, you signing up or can we go?"

"It's baka stupid, and... I don't know... it's been a few years since I've painted..."

Allen gave Kanda a look of amazement, "You paint?"

"Yes, and you don't have to look so surprised, I'm human, I have hobbies."

"Haha, yeah I guess," Allen chortled and moved to examine the list of future art students, "I just didn't think painting would be one of them."

"Well it is Moyashi."

Allen couldn't contain his smirk as he grabbed the pen that hung on a string next to sheet and scrawled a name onto the art classes sign up sheet.

"Whatever, you like what you like," he said trying to sound as uncaring as possible.

Kanda narrowed his eyes at Allen's tone but was silent as they made their way to the front of the room, grabbing Miranda and Krory from their browsing before they all headed off to the yard.

As the group crossed the pavement on their way to their usually spot, Krory lightly nudged Allen with his elbow making the youngest inmate tilt his head in curiosity.

"He's back" Krory said lowly and Allen's eyes widened as he scanned the area.

Tyki hadn't been outside the prison since their little scuffle and he was rarely seen around the prison, but now there he sat. He could see the unwelcome man sitting under the pavilion and atop of a steel picnic table like it was his throne and he was a king.

A bone chilling smile escaped the arrogant man as he noticed Allen's gray eyes on him and just for fun he blew a kiss to the white haired inmate and gave him a girlish wave, but he scowled as the motion backfired on him and the male inched much closer to that damned swordsman.

Tyki felt the slightest bit of annoyance make his nose twitch, _'damned swordsman...'_ He thought before allowing an evil smile, _'at least I'll be rid of him tonight.'_

He watched as Kanda turned to Allen with a questioning look before he scanned the gangs usual spot for the inmate and his 'ring buddy'.

Their eyes met and they grew twin scowls, a mutual malice shining clearly in their orbs. Kanda put a comforting hand on Allen's shoulder, taking his attention away from the inmate, and they continued farther away from the gang.

_'God damn Tyki, he just had to go for my Moyashi, why? He's young, kind, probably has girls all over him outside of this damn hell hole an- wait did I just?... I just thought of Moyashi as mine, didn't I? I did. Oh shit I did! I- I don't even know if it's remotely possible and I'm claiming him like so-!'_

Kanda's eyes had widened from his thoughts and was interrupted by a concerned Allen looking up at him with those eyes, those shining god damn eyes.

"Kanda you alright?"

He just nodded and used one hand to rub his eyes at first but a second look at the Moyashi told him to reassure the younger male.

"Moyashi, I'm fine I swear, I was just thinking."

"You sure? You looked like you'd just seen a ghost."

"Yes Moyashi I'm fine."

"Ok whatever as long as your sure." Allen said with a raised eyebrow at the Samurai.

For a few minutes Allen talked to Krory and Miranda about his Christmas's with Mana as a child, and they too shared stories of their childhood at its best times until Miranda questioned Allen the classes he had signed up for. Allen smiled cheekily, stealing a glance Kanda's way to see the man had been only half listening, the other half was giving Tyki a death stare.

Tyki could feel the raven hairs cobalt blues burning a hole in his head. It made him smirk and inwardly chuckle.

"... Oh! And speaking of classes!" Allen said a little loudly, turning himself so his entire being faced Kanda, "I kinda, sorta signed you up for art classes."

Kanda had really only been making himself seem uninterested in the pasts of his friends, he had heard every word Allen had said about his childhood and how wonderful his Christmas's with his adoptive father had been, but at the Moyashi's little confession his eyes widened dramatically and he'd twisted around to face the white haired male with almost breakneck speed.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Kanda exclaimed more surprised than angry at the moment.

"You said you hadn't painted in a long time so I signed you up for art classes." Allen merely smiled sweetly at the menacing glare that Kanda was shooting at him.

"Just because I said I hadn't painted in a while doesn't give to the right to just sign me up for the first art class you see!"

"But you sounded like you missed painting so I thought it would be good for you." Allen said innocently giving Kanda his best puppy-dog eyes.

"DON'T YOU PLAY INNOCENT WITH YOUR DAMN PUPPY EYE THING!"

Allen had discovered Kanda's weakness to his puppy-dog eyes on a particularly cold night when he'd begged Kanda to let him use his lotus flower blanket for the night after discovering it was as warm as three prison blankets and Kanda had ended up using both his and Allen's prison blankets that night to help him in his struggle for warmth, unbeknownst to Allen, Kanda had been up most that night cursing his cell mate and trying to figure out why he'd given in with such a small amount of resistance.

"I don't know what your talking about Kanda." Allen said with as much purity as he could muster while keeping on his puppy-dog eyes. Kanda could practically see the angelic halo hovering over the prisoners head of bright white hair, and he sighed from the irony of a prisoner feigning innocence.

"Damn it Moyashi, I'm not falling for that again," Kanda sighed untying his ponytail and running his fingers through his dark locks to ease his feelings.

"Again?!" Asked Miranda and Krory surprised but they were quieted with one scary glare from Kanda that seemed to affect everyone except the Moyashi.

"I'm not going to the classes." Kanda stated firmly.

"AWWW, but Kanda, please!" Allen had now eased off the puppy-dog eyes but still wanted Kanda to take the classes, he wanted to see him a little happier.

"No."

"Pleaseeeee"

"Nope"

"Awww, but why?"

"Cause I said no."

"Please Kanda! l'll owe you one."

"Seriously, you want me to take these classes that bad Moyashi?" Kanda asked tiredly.

"Yes!"

"No."

"Your so stubborn!" Allen pouted.

"So are you."

"I'll use the puppy eyes again! I will!" Allen threatened narrowing his eyes and raising his eyebrows making a look to back up his 'I will'.

Kanda closed his eyes and rubbed a temple like he was fighting a migraine, "please don't."

'_I can't handle another look like that, he's a fucking adorable little baka, I don't think I could hold in my frustrations.'_

The next few seconds of silence had told Kanda that he should just keep his eyes closed, but he opened them anyway to a large overdose of the younger males steel gray eyes wide, sad, and shining. The corners of Allen's lips tipped downwards as he gave a slight childish pout, his soft looking pink lips were pushed out slightly to accommodate the look, and his ever growing silky white hair sat tousled a top his head becoming in desperate need of some sort of maintenance.

Kanda's breath had escaped him at the sight, and he once again thanked the universe for baggy prison pants as he felt his blood rush to his private regions and his pants tighten uncomfortably.

With a large intake of air Kanda was letting his frustrations escape him in a sentence that he didn't think about before it left his lips.

"God damn it Moyashi! Maze anata wa totemo kuso kawaī?!" (Translation: "Why are you so fucking cute?!")

Allen was startled out of his puppy-dog eyes but the outburst and he blinked at Kanda who also seemed surprised by the sudden change in language, cocking his head to the side in curiosity.

"What?"

Kanda clasped his hand over his mouth once he realized what he said, his eyes wide, cheeks reddened and he turned away from the Moyashi to hide his embarrassment.

Why and how could the Moyashi so easily reduce him to such an open vulnerable state? Well... He knew why, but how?

'_I can't believe I just said that out loud! I'm so glad I switch to Japanese when I'm frustrated.' _

"Kanda what did you say?" Allen asked suspiciously trying to catch Kanda's gaze.

"Um... I mean...I'll take the stupid classes." He stumbled out in a horrible recovery attempt.

A large smile spread over Allen's face at the sound of his victory, "Yesss! I know you won't regret it!"

Kanda almost fell back, not expecting Allen to suddenly rap his arms around his neck in a tight hug.

Allen was surprised by his own actions as he hugged Kanda tightly, he could feel man's strong chest against his own, the raven haired man's strong arms hesitating a second before resting on Allen's back and lightly squeezing him back.

But Allen could also feel something hard jabbing him in his abdomen.

_'Ow what is?-OH MY GOD IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS?!' _He thought realizing what part of Kanda that area was pressed against.

_'IS HE-?'_

Remembering his little problem Kanda let a flash of horror cross his features and they both fought back a blush as they quickly stepped away from one in other in embarrassment.

_'OH MY GOD I HOPE HE DIDN'T NOTICE.'_ Kanda thought trying to convince himself it was possible that the Moyashi hadn't felt the raging hard on that his pants were concealing.

_'HOLY SHIT HE'S HIDING A FUCKING EIFFEL TOWER IN HIS PANTS RIGHT NOW, JUST LOOK AT HIM! HE'S FUCKING BLUSHING! OH SHIT!'_

The two stunned inmates just stared at each other with wide eyes, Krory and Miranda watching confusedly at the exchange between the men.

Kanda really just wanted to run. And run and run and run. Until his legs gave out. Until his muscles exploded. He wanted to be anywhere but there. Be anyone but himself. Kanda wanted to run and hide so badly that he almost actually did run away. But his baka pride held his feet firmly in place. Fear and horror and embarrassment had overtaken all his senses, it was all he felt at the moment.

Allen could feel the initial shock slowly wearing off and a giggle escaped him. And then another. And another. As the shock left him he began to laugh more and more at the situation, every time he thought of its laugher left him until he was a mess rolling in the sandy dirt of the ground, clutching his stomach, tears streaking his face.

Kanda dropped onto his ass like a rag doll before crossing his legs and curling up into a ball. He sat quietly as Allen begun giggling like a mad man, but as his laugher grew he started to see just how funny the situation was.

With a quick glance in Tyki's direction Kanda could see the inmate watching them while angrily clutching the edge of the steel picnic table, violently gritting his teeth.

The sight made Kanda smile,'_someone's jealous.'_

And then Kanda laughed too. He choked out a lone 'ha' and then another and then a few more before he had joined Allen on the ground.

They laughed like that until their throats hurt, their laughter choking and sputtering to a stop and the both sat up off the ground and met gazes.

Allen gave him his signature smile rapping an arm around man he felt for so deeply, enjoying the closeness, and feeling a pang of something warm in his chest Kanda smiled back accepting the close proximity that the man he had strong feelings for offered him.

Krory and Miranda stared at them like they were crazy.

They probably ARE crazy... Oh well.


	11. Kanda Gets Brave Teme Comes To Visit

**Updates updates *dances* yeah! We are getting somewhere slowly but surely! Ugh I feel all yucky from babysitting and changing diapers... Eh, but I'm all done watching children so here's some story! **

* * *

Kanda Gets Brave/ Teme Comes To Visit

(No time)

Tyki had been having his underlings report to him on their duty's while he relished in the feeling of Kanda's hateful glare on his back, when suddenly he felt the inmates angry gaze disappear and he heard a small shout come from the raven hairs direction.

He'd watched with a smirk as Kanda yelled at the younger who was looking at him innocently, sheepishly replying, but was still somehow calming the angry Kanda. Tyki had been enjoying the little show, he couldn't hear what they said after the yelling had stopped but it was obvious Allen was winning their little argument, Kanda was openly struggling against giving into the boy.

Though his entertainment for the moment quickly went sour as he heard a snippet of what sounded like Japanese come from their conversation before Kanda seemed to try and hide himself from the other male. In a swift second Allen's arms rapped around Kanda and Tyki's mood took a steep downhill turn. Tyki deeply frowned as the hug was returned by Kanda.

What Tyki would have done to be in his place.

"You making goo-goo eyes at that snowy haired kid again?"

Jasdevi's voice cut through his thoughts like a knife through butter.

"Really Tyki, I don't get why your trying so hard for this kid, he can't be older than 21! and... I was afraid to say this before we were equals but... this ain't like you Teaks, is this really just so you can screw him a couple times?"

Tyki was quiet and he watched as the boys jump away from each other and then as Allen began to melt into a laughing fit on the ground before he answered.

"You should know better than that Jazzy."

Jasdevi scrunched up his face in confusion as he tried to understand the complicated male.

"All the work I've put into this, it's not just for a quick fuck, no..., it's about disrespect."

"...disrespect?..."

"You were there Jazzy! You know me! I might be a high strung decorated thug but I have somewhat of a conscious, you know those threats I made were empty! Usually when I spit out shit like that they let me do what I want to them but he punched me! And that kid had the audacity to go overboard with his fists! I couldn't eat solid food for two weeks for Christ sakes!"

Jasdevi rolled his eyes at his ex-boss, _'he always was a hypocritical asshole, claiming to hate empty threats while making them himself in the process.'_

Tyki was all riled up now from the memory of the pain that had exploded in his jaw with that first punch. His blood had already been boiling from the scene in front of him, and he angrily gripped the edge of the steel table, violently gritting his teeth as he locked eyes with Kanda. The raven hair had joined Allen on the dusty ground and now sat with the others arm across his shoulders. Tyki could see the man's cockiness from where he sat, like it was printed on a billboard, and it made him grip the table even tighter.

What could he say? He was the jealous type. It was his downfall and it always would violently rear it's ugly head.

"If I can use that cocky bastard to hurt the disrespectful little shit, then I can get revenge for my physical pain by causing emotional pain, and if I'm lucky I can really push and get some ass on his rebound."

"His rebound?"

Tyki laughed at his apparently blind friend, "Can't you tell? Kanda's definitely already dug his claws into Allen, just look at them!"

He gestured to the two prisoners, who were just now moving from their positions on the ground,

"they've been acting like a couple of love struck teenagers all day, And when was the last time Kanda didn't flip out over someone touching him? never mind a hug! you'd have to be blind not to see the attraction!"

Miranda and Krory stared at their friends like they were nuts as they laughed on the ground.

They had both been shocked by Kanda's actions continuously since Allen's arrival at the prison. The cold enclosed male had opened up considerably to the male with oddly colored hair, they were sure something was up with Kanda.

"Krory" Miranda said facial expression changing as a lightbulb went on over her head.

"You don't think Kanda...you know... With Allen?"

Krory's eyes widened as he understood what she was getting at and he looked at Kanda and Allen before looking back at Miranda.

"Wha-you think so?" He asked flabbergasted.

"I bet you half of my dessert they've done it already."

Miranda smirked down at the two inmates who were now separating and standing.

Krory's eyes had returned to their normal size but he had his eyebrows arched high on his head, it surprised him that she would wager something that good.

"Really? Deal!"

"What's going on?" Allen asked cocking his head to the side, Kanda crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes.

Krory let out a nervous laugh, "Miranda you ask."

"You chicken shit!" She yelled at him pushing his shoulder roughly.

"^che^ what are you baka's arguing about?" Kanda said a little annoyed but they didn't get a chance to answer as a loud shrill beep rang through the yard and an officers voice came over the loud speaker.

"The following inmates have visitors waiting in the visitors yard..." The voice boomed over the speaker reading name after name from a list of requested inmates from the visitors. They would have ignored the announcement and continued to question Krory and Miranda if the speaker hadn't been so damn loud. They could barely hear over it, so Kanda settled for glaring while Allen merely smiled with high brows, Kanda's awkward predicament forgotten much to his relief.

"...Dustin Uzane, and Allen Walker. I repeat please make your way to the visitors yard."

Everyone looked at Allen taken aback. A visitor for Allen? Who? And why now, after all this time?

Allen sighed dramatically and gently messaged his right temple with his index finger, knowing with no doubt who it was.

"Kanda, where's the visitors yard?" Allen asked clearly annoyed by the situation.

Kanda grasped the younger by his bicep and tugged him in the right direction, "let's go Moyashi."

"Oh Ok, Bye Miranda! Bye Krory! Ow! Don't pull Kanda! Let go!"

Krory and Miranda once again exchanged a look of shocked awareness before watching the two make their way across the yard.

"Miranda?" Krory called her name with inquiry lacing his tone.

"Yeah?"

"Did Kanda just make a move?"

Kanda was able to hold his curiosity as bay until they reached the line for the security check before the visitor areas. After that hug Kanda had decided to stop being such a coward, he wanted to know Allen's feelings, so he was trying to be forward and brave by grabbing Allen.

Allen hadn't said anything after Kanda released his arm, the only noticeable evidence of the young prisoners distress being the scowl he seemed to have borrowed from his cellmate, Kanda's eyes shining with a mixture of emotions.

"Allen whats wrong? Do you know who it is? Do you know what they want?"

"Aw, don't worry Hun." Allen side teasingly.

Kanda gave him a signature glare, "I'm not a chick baka."

"You sure sound like one." Allen laughed.

"Moyashi just tell me who you thinks out there."

"Kanda it's undoubtedly Cross's lazy good for nothing ass sitting out there, probably to beg for some sort of prison favor... fuck!" Allen ran a rough hand through his hair as he swore through his teeth.

"You think it's your teme dead-beat adoptive father? After all this time?"

"Yes! Who else?! It's just like him to try and use me while I'm in here!"

Allen was pissed, '_the fuck! I'm in a prison! What more does he want?!'_

As they moved up the line Allen was letting silent steam pour from the top of his head, Kanda standing silently next to him in support, trying his best not to smile. Kanda had never seen the male looking so annoyed, his face was flushed with a light tint of red, the muscles in his arms taunt with every squeezed fist, his jaw line tightening with every clench, and he could feel the steam heat radiating off the whited headed mans anger to a point were he could almost visibly see it.

'_He's so damn sexy when he's angry like this.'_ Kanda thought as a small smirk broke through his defenses.

"What are you looking so smug about?" Allen accused impatiently giving Kanda an angry annoyed glare.

'_Yup, angry Moyashi is DEFINITELY sexy.' _

Allen deepened the glare as he waited for an answer.

Kanda's smirk widened as he decided to take a chance,

"Nothing, nothing," he said trying to sound casual and innocent, "Your just... Sexy when your angry."

Kanda was barely able to hide his blush as he watched the Moyashi react to his bravery, Allen's entire face contorted in surprise and shock to create an exasperated face that seemed to shout 'WHAT?!' for his mouth since it was hanging open uselessly.

Allen thoughts were racing at what seemed was a thousand miles a second,

'_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING WITH ME RIGHT NOW?! HOLY SHIT! DID HE REALLY JUST SAY THAT?! AM I LOOSING MY MIND?! I'M HEARING THINGS ARN'T I?! HE SAYS THIS NOW?! NOW?! OF THE ALL TIMES?! THIS BETTER NOT BE SOME FUCKED UP DREAM!'_

"Next!" The female officer sitting in the office behind the glass window called to them as Kanda realized it was their turn in line.

Kanda chuckled as Allen showed no signs of even remotely hearing anything around him.

"Allen Walker" Kanda replied in his place and the woman pointed them in the direction of the visitors yard confirming that is was one 'Marian Cross' waiting for Allen.

"Moyashi?" Kanda cautiously asked leading Allen to the side so that they weren't in the way.

Allen was still inwardly flipping out, '_HE'S MESSING WITH ME ISN'T HE?! IT WAS A JOKE RIGHT?! I HOPE NOT! OR DO I?!' _

"Moyashi!"

Kanda was now waving a hand in front of Allen's face while snapping his fingers with the other against the males ear.

"Moyashi! Holy crap, seriously?"

'_Did... Did I seriously do this to him? With that one sentence? What even is this? He just shipped himself off to dream land... Shit I didn't expect this reaction! Is this a good thing or bad?'_

"Fuck! Moyashi! Wake up!"

Allen still didn't move.

_'...maybe if I...'_

Kanda smirked as the idea popped into his head.

"Allen you come back down to earth this instant or so help me I will shove my hand down your pants right now, right here."

And with that Allen's eyes widened, Kanda's threat finally breaking through to him. He blinked twice as the words registered in his mind.

"Wha-WHAT?"

"Finally! There you are baka! Now get out there and ask the dead-beat what the fuck he wants."

"But-but you-" Allen's entire face had turned as red as a tomato.

"Never mind me Moyashi! That prick Cross is out there!" Kanda pushed Allen to the doors that lead to the visitors yard, not letting the male get in more than a 'but' or a 'wait'.

One of the officers by the door began to pat Allen down before he was allowed to enter the visitors yard and Allen tried to use the small amount of time to his advantage.

"Kanda! You can't say things like that and then act like you didn't say them!"

"Moyashi worry about the shit I say later Cross is out there!"

"BUT!-"

"No Butts! Just go out there! I can't come with you because I don't have a visitor. You've got half an hour before lunch and then you have to go to the activity room for the music thing after dinner."

"Music thing?"

"YES! Now go!"

Once the guard finished he cuffed Allen's hands in front of him, opened the steel door for Allen and Kanda quickly pushed him through the door way.

"I'll be waiting here for you!" Kanda called as the guard pulled the door closed cutting off Allen as he called Kanda's name in protest.

Kanda took a deep breath as he turned to the door that lead away from the visitors area.

'_God why did I say that?! He practically went into shock!...but...is that a good thing? ... If not, hopefully he'll just yell at me later.'_

Kanda hurried his way through the halls of the prison.

'_I have to hurry if I want to make it back in time'_

"KAN-"

The door snapped shut with a loud echoing bang.

"-DA"

'_What the hell just happened?!_'

Allen was bewildered by what had just occurred. Kanda had said things to him that he'd only recently realized that he was dreaming to hear but then he'd shoved him as far away as possible.

'_KANDA! WHAT. THE. HELL.'_

Allen was dazed in his thoughts until he felt the heat of many glares and the prying of many eyes. He turned around to see everyone in the small enclosed space staring at him. Feeling extremely embarrassed the fading red in Allen's face quickly returned, so after spotting the red headed man at a table near the back right, he dipped down his head to hide his face and speed walked his way to the table. As he sat the menacing crowd returned to there own conversations.

"Allen my boy! How's prison?"

Allen looked up to glare at the man sitting across from him and took a second to silently curse Kanda's name. He'd been prepared to come out here and tell off Cross but Kanda had completely thrown him off.

With a sigh he pushed Kanda to the back of his mind.

"It's better than living with you." He snapped coldly at Cross, "What do you want? Wasn't putting me in here enough torture?"

"Hey, Hey, Hey, can't I visit my own son in prison?"

Allen rolled his eyes, "ADOPTIVE son, and your the one who put me in here in the first place, baka"

"Don't you use your prison lingo on me!"

"It's Japanese you idiot!"

"Japanese why-?"

Cross let out a deep sigh to calm himself, "whatever, Allen, listen, I am trying to be civil-"

"Yes, I see that, your sober for once."

Cross was silent, he had nothing to say because of the truth in that statement.

Allen put a hand on his forehead before breaking the quiet, "Cross... Whatever it is, No."

"Allen where's the money?"

Allen looked up and blinked a few times trying to figure out what Cross was talking about.

"What?"

"The money Allen."

"Money, what money?"

"Allen don't play dumb, I know that you've been saving up on the side for yourself, the money I'm getting from the government is not enough to make all the payments."

There's no way to describe the sheer amount of anger the inmate currently felt towards his shitty guardian.

'_HE THINKS I HAVE SIDE CASH?! HE'S BEEN GETTING MONEY FROM THE GOVERNMENT?!'_

His hands shook violently as he tried to hold himself back.

"Cross... How long have you been getting money from the government?"

"The same amount of time you've been in here, see, I had you down as my primary source of income and since your in here the governments been giving me 300 bucks a week."

Allen clenched his fists in anger.

"Cross I didn't save any money! I couldn't afford too!"

"That's ok you don't have to tell me where the money is. I've already had a talk with most of the collectors about your little predicament and they all say I can make payments when ever I want but they expect the full four years worth of payments to be made when your released."

Suddenly Allen felt a familiar snap from somewhere deep inside him.

"CROSS I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, his voice cracking from the height, making it sound more like a high pitched screech.

In a fit of rage Allen jumped across the steel table in order to reach Cross as quickly as possible. He grabbed the male by his throat letting all his anger flow into strength as he focused on squeezing closed Crosses only entrance for air. The red haired male clawed desperately at the hands squeezing his windpipe, fear taking over all his senses as he stared into Allen's steel, angry, determined eyes.

The few seconds without air seemed like forever until Allen's hands were pried away from his throat and he was suddenly able to breathe.

Cross choked slightly as his lungs sucked in as much air as they could hold, taking deep gasping breaths as he sat, now hunched, over the table and he watched two guards drag a struggling Allen through the door he'd entered from, the lunch bell being heard for the few moments the steel door was opened.

* * *

Also for my wonderful readers I when Allen is struggling to get a word in I so badly wanted to write:

Allen: "BUT-"

Kanda: "NO IF'S, NO BUTS, NO COCONUTS!"

but ur sadly it was extremely out of character for Kanda and makes really no sense but I thought it would have been funny :D lol


End file.
